My Little Mages: Erisomachy
by Foxhelm
Summary: Winter has come and gone since Twilight Sparkle moved to Magiville, now as Spring has kicked off and the Royal Gala is getting closer and closer. However, an old foe of Celestia and Luna has re-emerged. After an argument between the CMC, Discord, now free from his stone prison, has stolen the Elements of Harmony and had set up a 'test' for Twilight and Friends.
1. Call To The Castle

Prologue: The Erisadies Statue

The spring semester was well underway and Cheerilee was beyond happy that Twilight was able to secure for Magiville the main specialization circle of Chantalot. However, she had a decision to schedule a full week-long excursion, she managed to get a few chaperones, namely Big Mac, Time Turner and Thunderlane, there were a few others but it boiled down on one chaperone per group, based on the first assignment she gave at the start of the school year. While there she, more or less, did tours of Chantalot, mostly the museums art galleries and landmarks, the final tour of the day was the collection of statues located in the Royal Gardens. The class had, for the most part, behaved admirably, it had thus far been a perfect trip. "Alright class, after this we will be heading back to the hotel, now since we are in the Royal Gardens, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, especially the chaperones, we don't need a repeat of the Museum of Music Through the Millennium situation."

"Oh, come on, I got a call from m…" Thunderlane started but got a glare from his little brother, Rumble. "Okay you made your point," he said defeated. The other chaperones rolled their eyes as did the students minus Rumble and his group, who remained annoyed with their chaperone as the whole group continued the tour.

Pointing to a statue of Chancellor Puddinghead about to deliver a speech and her secretary Smart Cookie with other papers with the flag of the former Earth Republic, "Can anyone tell the class why we have this statue and what it marks?" Cheerilee asked.

Apple Bloom jumped up, "That is Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie, it commemorates the leaders of the main Earthborn tribe and celebrates the virtue of all Earthborns, as we are the strongest, best built and with our connection to the earth we do things that the others cannot. We can run for years, we can eat rocks and we know more about and connect with plants, animals, and other beings better than almost any Skyborn or Magicborn." Apple Bloom continued, "And unlike Skyborn, we don't need flight," she said gloatingly toward Scootaloo, "An' we could survive without demigoddesses doing our job." That time, she was directing it to Sweetie Belle. Only Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle seemed to notice a bit of hostility.

"That is correct, Apple Bloom. As you all should remember from the Kindling, the Earthborn farmed the food used by the three founding tribes." Cheerilee then turned and lead the class over to another statue. This was hand Commander Hurricane, with his sword drawn and ready for battle with Private Pansy holding several spare weapons and was clearly scared with a flag of the former Confederation of The Skies. "Now can anyone tell the class about this statue?"

This was one of the few times Scootaloo's ethereal wings did not give out as she jumped and flew… well stayed in the air for a short distance… to the front. 'Rainbow Dash's lessons are paying off' she thought. "This is the Great and Unconquerable Commander Hurricane and his sword-bearer, better known as Private Pansy. It pays homage to the two that led us Skyborn in your darkest hour and testifies to all things of us Skyborn that leave all others in awe. We can interact with even the earth itself on an elemental level." Scootaloo said basically jabbing at Apple Bloom, which caused Sweetie to muffle a giggle. "And we don't need something to channel our inherent magic." That time Scootaloo was directing more to Sweetie Belle. That got a snort from Apple Bloom.

Again, the hostility seemed to only be noticed among the C.M.C., as Cheerilee spoke, "That's corrected Scootaloo, The Skyborns are known for their connection to the very elements, which is why so many of them are elementalists, and because of their influence over the elements before Mystica was founded they used their magic to optimize the conditions for all to live, granted as we all should know, it was not the most harmonious of time." Cheerilee then walked leading to another statue, this one had the flag of old Magicborn Kingdom with Princess Platinum in all her regal splendor and her adviser, Clover the Clever, first apprentice to Star Swirl the Great. "Now can anyone tell the class about this statue?"

Sweetie Belle was able to get her focus gem to glow getting the attention of everyone. "This celebrates Princess Platinum taking the mantle of leadership following the sudden death of King Bullion and Clover the Clever providing the knowledge to come here. It also demonstrates the awesome might of the Magicborn as unlike Skyborn, we can circumvent the need for wings with spells like 'levitation' and 'cloud walk'." Here Sweetie Belle turned to Scootaloo mocking the Skyborn. "And unlike Earthborn we don't need an establish connection with plants to get them to do what we want." Here the jab was directed to Apple Bloom.

"That is correct Sweetie Belle. Now we have one more statue." Cheerilee said as she walked over to the last statue. As the others followed it was starting to become clear that there was a lot of tension among the CMC and it was starting to boil over.

It towered over all the others, it looked like a thin man near seven feet tall standing up, laughing as he held one hand up with the other over his chest, he had two horns like growth, the one on his right was more akin to a deer's antler with the one his left was more akin to an elongated horn of a goat. His left arm, the one that was held up, appeared to be in a raptor's talon whereas his right arm appeared to be a lion's paw. Over his left shoulder was what looked like an avian wing with a bat-wing over his right shoulder. His left leg looked like a goat's, with his right was more akin to a lizard's. From the small of his back, a serpentine-draconic tail seemed to appear, and it was long enough to wrap along the pedestal he was on. It was also noted that his right canine tooth was more like the fang of a saber-tooth cat than a human's.

"This statue here is called 'discord' and depicts a being called an Erisadies. As you can see this statue is a mix-match of various creatures with a human torso and face. Can anyone tell us what 'discord' mean?"

"It's confusion." Apple Bloom shouted calling attention to herself as if she had the right answer.

"No, it's chaos," Scootaloo shouted, jumping up trying to convince others that she was right.

"No, it's evil." Sweetie Belle shouted, causing her small focus gem to glow, again turning attention to her and imposing her answer.

"No, it's chaos." Scootaloo countered, getting really offended, as well as Apple Bloom.

"It's evil, you dodo!" Sweetie Belle shouted this time the animosity between the three was reaching the boiling point. Cheerilee elected to not interfere, children will shout and call each other names and the world outside of the schoolhouse is a no-holds-bar.

"Don't call me something I am not, you dictionary, and it is to Chaos!" Scootaloo shouted back insulting Sweetie Belle, again no one did anything, the world can cruel, no sense in denying that to children.

"Yah both wrong!" Apple Bloom interjected also irritated, and then something snapped as the three started to throw punches at each other, tackle each other, and basically a brawl between the three. Now, something has to be done.

However, before any of the three could actually hurt one another, Big Mac grabbed Scootaloo and Apple Bloom by their shirts, one in each hand. "EENOPE!" Big Mac shouted, stopping the three.

"Technically all three of you are right. 'Discord' is a form of 'chaos, known mostly to cause 'confusion' in music and is often employed by 'evil' people. Thank you three for your demonstration of your understanding of discord. I look forward to each of your papers on the subject when we return home. Well, I think that's enough for today." Cheerilee said taking control of the situation overall as she led her class out and back to the hotel.

The CMC looked down at the ground as they walked in the back with Big Mac behind them. He was silent, but all three could tell that he was very, very, very disappointed in and with the three. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon having a jab at the three was not helpful.

Back at the statue, it started to crack and a tempered evil laugh was heard.

Chapter 1: Call to the Castle

Twilight was walking and reading a book, the title was obscured by the small collection of "resources" she had floating near her as she walked heading towards Sweet Apple Temple. She seemed to be lost in whatever subject she was reading. "TWILIGHT! WATCH OUT FOR…" Spike's voice was heard shouted too late as Twilight walked into a tree causing her to fall backward and lose her focus on everything she was levitating.

"Tree. huh. Twilight, you got to stop walking and reading at the same time. We're not in Chantalot anymore, we haven't been there for months, and certainly not the palace. You've gotten the patterns and positions for the palace memorized so you can navigate the whole of it while distracted like it's all nothing, but that's just it! You can't continue on like you did back in Chantalot, it's too dangerous, especially with you only listening to my warnings half the time," Spike continued as he ran to catch up with Twilight. Spike was on what were his hind-legs. Traveling bipedal, actually talking and being the size of most of the school-age boys were the only things that remained after he regained control over his avarice after the incident involving Rarity and a gem mine, the presence of that many precious stones gathered in one place was too much for a dragon at his level of maturity at the time, of course, that was two weeks ago. Long story short, he was becoming more and more like a typical dragon.

Twilight looked around as saw the apples in the trees just grew to several hundred times their normal size, the clouds shifted to have a pink color and they started to rain something chocolate in color, she also detected the slight hint of caramel and peanut butter coming from the orchard's canals. "What the…?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight looked to see Applejack was clearly not happy. "What's with this chocolate rain?" the paladin asked as Rainbow Dash seemed to be tackling one of the pink clouds.

"I have no idea! The clouds are made of cotton candy! Something is clearly messing up with reality." Rainbow Dash said as after she caught one but, shortly fell to the ground with her cotton candy sticking to her wings. "What the actual …."

"Watch yahr tongue, Sugarcube. But yah made yahr point. Sorry for being cross with yah. Twi, did yah try some of yahr fancy super spells yah been readin' about again?" Applejack asked turning to the arcane mage.

"I tried to go back in time to stop myself from worrying about the future the one time and every time something magical related goes awry it's all my fault," Twilight said rolling her eyes and giving a sign of exhaustion.

"Well, you did also try to solve that parasprite infestation by changing their diets via magic, which almost destroyed the town." Spike pointed out earning him a slap the back of his head. "Ouch!" Spike said rubbing his read. "It's not my fault you seek the quick fix instead of thinking things through."

"He's right." Rainbow Dash commented, "So, I take it, you didn't do this, but can you undo it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do you not remember the parasprite infestation, Sugarcube?" Applejack reminded the elementalist. "So w'at could be responsible for all this… chaos?" Applejack asked not entirely sure what the right word was.

Just then Spike burped up a scroll with the royal seal of Mystica, which had not changed since Luna's return but was finally understood. "You got mail," Spike informed as he grabbed the scroll and handed it to Twilight.

Twilight gave it a rapid read and then turned back to Rainbow Dash and Applejack, "It's from Princess Celestia, we're needed in Chantalot as soon as possible. Get Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, and meet me at the Golden Oak."

"Um, Twilight, how are we going to get to Chantalot? It would take us 'til nightfall to get there by the recently finished direct track connecting Magiville to Chantalot and that's assuming we catch the next train, which leaves in ten minutes." Spike pointed out.

"I got it covered," Twilight said as she began running back into town, Spike following. The dragon gave her a look that told her he severely doubted it, in his experience whenever Twilight said she had things "covered" it usually meant she'd only thought things through half way and was trying to do the rest of her calculations on the fly or was so overwhelmed she was going to do what seemed best a fevered state of mind.

"I call Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said as she jumped into the air and bolted.

Applejack sighed, "And Big Mac is one of Cheerilee's chaperones. Granny ain't gonna like being on her own." She shook her head. "Ah'm getting mah stetson and a stiff cider. Ah just hope Apple Bloom didn't cause a ruckus."

Almost twenty minutes later Rainbow Dash was bored out of her mind, as she waited outside of the Golden Oak with Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack for Twilight. "She does know even Rarity and Fluttershy are faster than her, right?" The rainbow-haired elementalist groaned as she kicked the air. Rarity was in a large, very stylized but still practical yellow raincoat and hat, Pinkie Pie was hopping around trying to drink as much of the chocolate milk that was raining as she could. Fluttershy was tense, she normally was not in town at this hour, and going to Chantalot shortly. Applejack was muttering storms of curses under her breath, mostly complaints about how the temple's armory was now a swimming pool filled with apple flavored punch and all the gear was now a useless collection of pool toys.

Twilight emerged and took out her tome, "We are heading Chantalot, Princess Celestia said that there has been an emergency and we are ne..."

"Yeah Applejack and Rainbow Dash filled us in." Pinkie Pie interrupted, taking a break from her chocolate milk collection.

"So how, um, are we going to get there?" Fluttershy asked. "The next train to Chantalot will have us arriving there tomorrow morning and won't be here for a couple of hours."

"While I do enjoy booking a sleeping car, if the princess needs us, we'll need a faster way, Darling." Rarity commented. "And we need a plan soon. While this coat is waterproof it has not been tested for prolonged exposure to chocolate milk. And I think Applejack wants her crops back to normal as soon as possible."

"MAH BUCKING CORN IS BUCKING POPPING LIKE BUCKING POPPING-CORN!" Applejack shouted. "MAH FAMIL..." Applejack stopped and took a few breaths. "Who or whatever did this has bucked with the wrong paladin." She said as she punched the Golden Oak itself, no damage to the tree.

"Three 'bucking's in one sentence, she is super-duper-uper peeved. You might want to get us to Chantalot asap." Pinkie Pie whispered as she appeared right next to Twilight perpendicular to Twilight at the arcane mage's ear level. "Also, the train is useless because the tracks are currently made of black licorice, and not even the good tasting kind, bluack." Pinkie Pie said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Twilight did not waste any more time as she opened her tome and a skyboat materialized right in front of them. This one was larger than the Charon they flew on when they went to confront Nightmare Moon. It was large enough to fit a dozen people with plenty of space. On the starboard bow was Twilight's mark. "Everyone all aboard," Twilight said. Everyone got on board. Even Fluttershy was at ease.

"Now this is a skyboat, not even Fancy Pants' is this marvelous, once you factor in size." Rarity commented marveling the skyboat. "Where and how did…"

"We don't have time for this, get this bucking thing airborne. Ah got my crops to save." Everyone fell silent, and Twilight got the skyboat airborne, one does not get in between Applejack and her family, her livelihood, etc. After the skyboat reached the altitude Applejack took the helm. "Hold on tight, we're going full speed ahead, Sugarcubes." Applejack then shifted it to full speed. "Ah ain't got time for this nonsense." The skyboat started to fly towards Chantalot at an extremely fast rate, even Rainbow Dash was screaming.

Spike stepped out to see the skyboat leave without him, "Great, now I have to look after Angel, while Tank and Winona get along well, Opal on the other claw (shiver). Owlowiscious, I am going out to get the other pets to watch them!" he called out to the dwarf horned owl that he got from Fluttershy before last Nightmare Night to watch over Twilight during the night.

A groggy 'hoo' was heard in response.

"I know it will mess up your sleep today, but this has to be done," Spike said as he shut the door. "Better get the rabbit first. I can't believe I actually wanted to eat him, good thing Twilight stopped me, he probably would have given me stomach issues if I had made a go at eating him" He muttered.

Celestia had just finished a meeting with her staff, it was another attempt to convince Gryphonstone to join Mystica proper, it did not achieve the main goal but Gryphonstone's representatives at least commented to be involved and compete in the upcoming Mystica Games as she headed to the royal skyboat docks. "Why are the harpies so stubborn? Well, at least we have relationships with them." She gave a sigh thinking about when Yakyakistan cut all ties almost seventy years ago. There was a skyboat was lowering to the dock and five young women who were screaming, they sounded like Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and… "Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked herself.

As the skyboat was finally docked. "Ah, for cryin' out loud, yah all're a bunch of sissies." Celestia heard as the paladin Applejack jumped out of the boat, it was clear that she was not in a pleasant mode. "See, ain't a ding, scratch, dent, er anything on it. Yahr highness." Applejack said as she took off her stetson and gave a slight nod as she turned to Celestia.

Celestia could tell that she would have to forgo pleasantries and formalities. "You arrived sooner than I expected," Celestia said as she looked at the paladin and the other five as they got out of the skyboat.

"LAND!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she dived to the ground and started kissing it. "I never thought I'd miss it." she kissed it a few more times.

"Sorry for the lack of decorum, your grace, but Sweet Apple Temple and all of Magiville itself seem to be plagued by some sort of, reality warping magic and this year's crops are in jeopardy, so Applejack is a little… testy." Rarity tried to be as tactful as possible, but there can only be so much tact one can muster after flying just close enough to make a sonic boom with an angry pilot. The operation of any vehicles in a volatile state is advised against, in fact, Celestia had made sure that it was in all the warnings for each type of vehicle within Mystica's borders, a precaution Luna had echoed before and after her departure.

"So, why did you summon us, Princess?" Twilight asked, getting to the point.

"Follow me." Celestia then turned and started towards the throne room. "A foe, Luna and I defeated long ago and we thought we were done with has come back. Do you remember the book 'The Elements of Harmony, A Reference Guide'?" Celestia asked.

Pinkie Pie jumped raising her hand, "I do, I do." she cheered. Twilight unconsciously rolled her eyes at Pinkie's antics, but that did bring up memories of what she did before the Nightmare Moon incident.

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?" Twilight questioned thinking back to the start of last summer.

"The word 'Discord' was not misprinted to have the 'd' capitalized. It is a name, the name of an old foe." Celestia continued to walk and talk as the six followed her. "When Luna and I became the diarchs of Mystica, there were vast stretches of this nation that were not part of Mystica at the time. A large portion of that area was lorded over by Discord, a being of pure chaos, an Erisadies. Through the use of his chaotic magic, he ruled over so many in a state of near constant misery as nothing more than marionettes for his amusement." Celestia said as she walked into the throne room stopping a stain glass window. She hung her head and gave a sigh.

Depicted on the window were a Skyborn, an Earthborn and a Magicborn connected by 'strings' to the handles used by puppeteers to control marionettes with a colored stain-glass version of the being depicted by the statue the CMC had fought near. Celestia then looked back up.

She then walked over to another window, this one showed Celestia and Luna with the elements circling them, with the Element of Magic right in front of Celestia, a rainbow coming from the Element of Magic going to Discord and him turning to stone in the pose he took for the statue he 'was'. "But Luna and I found the Element Harmony, and using them, we petrified him and he has been encased in stone ever since, until a few hours ago."

"So, why did you call us?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at the stained glass windows.

"Because we are the new bears of the Elements of Harmony, see this window." Pinkie Pie answered as she pointed to another window, this time with Twilight and company with the Elements in their current form blasting Nightmare Moon. "So we're famous. Cool."

Celestia then walked over to a wall hidden behind a tapestry depicting both Celestia and Luna in their full regalia and a standing as equals. "That's new," Twilight commented, this was a tapestry she had not seen before, then again it has been several months since she was in the throne-room.

"It's absolutely magnificent, your grace. Even though it barely scratches Princess Luna's and your divinities." Rarity commented marveling the tapestry.

"We would prefer that you not put us on such high a pedestal, Rarity of Magiville," Luna said louder than she needed to as she walked in clearly tired, dissolved with her hair clearly a mess. In her left hand was a huge mug, most likely filled with coffee. Before anyone could say anything. "We have been up all the last four days and are finally caught up with the matters of the domain since Our exile. And last night, many subjects had mares of the night. We need Our sleep, Sister." Luna said and start to drink her coffee.

"Discord has escaped his prison," Celestia said in a deadpan.

Luna spat out her coffee and started to cough. "You must be, as they say, trolling Us," Luna said in disbelief. Celestia only shook her head. "The Elements having new bears is your best theory as to why Discord was able to free himself as he was sealed away with one harmony and that harmony ended…." Luna concluded as the reality was dawning on her. She dropped her mug as she ran to where Celestia was standing. They each placed their hands on a carving of their marks on the wall. It glowed to reveal a door, said door opened revealing a chest on a pedestal.

Celestia walked to the pedestal, "Since you six are the new bearers of the Elements, only you can…". She stopped as she opened the chest. "What? This place is sealed with a magic only… This makes no sense." Celestia was at a lost at what happened.

"Make sense, make sense. Oh, where's the fun in that, Cellie?" a male voice was heard resonating throughout the throne room clearly making light of the situation.

Celestia walked out of the chamber into the hallway, strutting in wrath, her usually tempered eyes, now two steps away from being pure plasma. "DISCORD!" she shouted in wrath.

"We would advise against losing your temper, Sister. Discord is little more than an importunate child longing for the affection that he never managed to have as a youngster and the only way he can make himself feel better is to tear everything down." Luna said.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Celestia shouted her anger very close to the surface, looking all over the room, as did everyone else, but it was clear Celestia was not going to be merciful if she found Discord first.

There was a flash of white light as the stained-glass depiction of Discord came to life and started to move independently. "Did you miss me, Cellie, because I sure missed you." He moved to 'sit' on the rendering of the Earthborn. "It gets very lonely being encased in stone." He said as he faked pain and shed a crocodile tear. "Of course, you wouldn't know. I never turned people into stone!" It was clear in that last bit there was bad blood on both Celestia's and Discord's sides of whatever relationship they shared. As he spoke he knocked on the image of the Earthborn making the sound of one knocking on stone.

"Before you cause Tia to go supernova resulting in a black hole killing us all, even you, you might want to tell us what you did with the Elements," Luna said as she placed a hand on Celestia trying to calm the solar demigoddess down.

"Oh Lunie, it's so much fun to mess with Cellie, you seem to have forgotten how grim and boring she is." Discord chuckled as he moved to another window, this one with the six using the Elements on Nightmare Moon. "Might I say you're evil when you're beautiful." Discord said looking at the stained-glass rendering of Nightmare Moon.

"Don't you dare insult the princesses. Now give us back the Elements!" Rainbow Dash said hovering next to the stained-glass Discord.

Discord moved to be next to Rainbow Dash's rendering, "Oh the ever-faithful Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty." He mocked the elementalist.

Rainbow Dash "Damn right! I will always stay loyal to those who matter most to me."

"You might want to think more carefully about your word choice in the future," said Discord in a half-mocking voice, "as I like to say, everything is about perspective, or rather I would if my preference for expressions wasn't so erratic."

"What is it you're after Discord? Because I can assure you that whatever you're cooking up will ultimately fail," said Celestia with malice in her voice, bringing everyone to focus back on her.

"I'm not really one for preparations, and cooking is far too tedious for me to get enjoyment out of it," said Discord with disinterest and a yawn, "I'm just interested in playing a game with the new bearers, if they win I'll honor one request they have with no strings attached," he gave an intense villainous laugh, that for some reason gave him a temporary black background with lightning crashing behind him, before continuing, "but if I win then I get to decide a few things about the future."

"Why are we wasting time with this tacky piece of glass?" Rarity commented. "If you have business to discuss, then let's get down to the brass tacks already." She said as she walked up to the window.

"Oh, the ever elegant and savvy Rarity, I would cite that you're not being very generous with your time, but then again this is all really my time." Discord said as he moved to be at Rarity's eye level and closer to his true size, but still in the stained-glass form.

"We get it, yah know who we are and which Element we bear, and just to get this over with, Ah'm Applejack, Ah bear Honesty, Fluttershy bears kindness (likely the only one of us who'd put up with yah), Pinkie Pie bears laughter, which Ah am going to assume is yahr favorite element or so yah want us to believe, and Twilight bears the element of Magic. Can we move on?" Applejack said as she walked up to Discord.

Discord blinked, "Wow I never thought there would a bigger killjoy than Celestia. Well, you are a paladin." Discord said as he vanished. "Alright alright, I will tell you where I placed the Elements. But my way." The last part his voice is heard in a pseudo-song.

"What way?" Twilight asked as she stepped to be in the discussion, "I suppose Applejack's behavior would indicate how we really don't have time for any of this...um..." Twilight paused not entirely sure what exactly to say.

"Tomfoolery." Applejack stated giving her word choice in a deadpan.

"Yeah, but you seem like a trickster type, which means that's basically your thing." Twilight finished showing that she understands her enemy as well.

"Ah, yes, the ever well-read, and well-bred, Twilight Sparkle," said Discord as he reappeared on her staff as a series of moving carvings, "you may not always act like it, mostly due to your little beliefs about decorum being a waste of time in most cases. But you are indeed correct, I do enjoy messing with my opponents. Now, where was I?" He rubbed his goatish beard as if he had forgotten something.

"Getting ready for tea with a hatter, a hare, and a dormouse," said Pinkie, seeming to be unaware of the situation around her.

"Oh, right, your clue to finding the elements," said Discord reappearing in his true size and his true form in his attire, revealing that everything that was not human was, in fact, part of him. He leaned against Twilight like she was some kind of wall, he made a motion seeming to clear his throat, "To find the elements, you will have to go through several twists and turns to find yourself right back where your adventure began." Discord then vanished in a flash of light with a massive chuckle that lingered in the air but everything was back to normal.

"Called it!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Everyone looked at her baffled. "What else would you code 'clue to the elements' when you're dealing with an Erisadies?" Pinkie Pie asked as she looked at everyone in disbelief. "You know, hatters use to work with heavy metals like lead and mercury which messes with their minds, hares are often considered to go crazy during March and dormice... dormice... I got nothing but it's part of the tricolon." Pinkie Pie commented.

"Um, maybe we should go home and think about this," said Fluttershy timidly turning attention away from what appeared to be a non-sequitur from the jester, "I find that sleeping on riddles helps to solve them."

"Twists and Turns… Twists and Turns… Twists and Turns…" Twilight muttered to herself as she walked around the throne room. She looked out one of the non-stained-glass windows. There was the royal hedge garden that was used as a maze for certain parties, namely Princess Celestia's birthdays, near the entrance was a pedestal with nothing on it, most likely where Discord's former prison was and is the starting point. It was actually there that Celestia told her that she needed to read more fiction. "Twists and Turns!" She said as if she had a Eureka moment. "Come on girls, I know where to go." Twilight then bolted.

Her five friends gave a sigh, "Why does she always go headlong into things?" Rarity asked. "Time-travel, changing diets of animals, I always assumed that she is the most intelligent of us." Rarity commented.

"Knowing 'ow to cast a spell ain't the same t'ing as knowing when ta cast it. We better get going, Sugarcubes." Applejack said as she started after Twilight, the rest following her.

Celestia took a deep breath and was finally calmed. Luna waited for a second and asked. "Do you think Twilight is right with her conclusion?"

Celestia started to pace on what Discord said. "Back where your jour…" Celestia muttered as she placed her hand on her chin. She then froze for a second, her eyes glazed and then returned to normal. Turning back to Luna. "We need to get all the letters they all sent me." Celestia then bolted into her studies.

"We knew We are the Princess of the Night, but you could afford to not keep Us in the dark," Luna said ultimately to empty space. "We need more coffee," she said after giving a sigh of frustration. "Or get Cadance to deal with this. We need Our sleep." Luna then began following her sister. But before she left the throne room, "Tantabus," she called and her devotee appeared from her shadow. "Find Cadance and Shining Armor and escort them to Our sister's studies. We will need their help in Our attempt to help Celestia with her plans whatever they may be," She ordered her most dedicated servant. He nodded but before he slid back into Luna's shadow Luna stopped him and gave him a kiss, a kiss shared between forbidden lovers. "Just don't spook them if you don't have to." The Tantabus nodded returned the kiss in kind and vanished as he appeared.


	2. Sowing The Seeds

Twilight and the others arrived at the entrance to the hedge maze in less than thirty minutes. "Alright girls, this is where my, and by extension our, journey to stop Nightmare Moon began."

"How so, darling?" Rarity asked baffled at the idea, she as well as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie could have sworn their journey started in the Golden Oak.

"During a garden party last year Princess Celestia and I were walking here, we were talking about books and she said I should read more fiction so I picked an anthology of Mystica's folktales, stories, etc. Teehee." Twilight gave a subdued laugh. Turning back to the entrance of the hedge maze Twilight became serious. "Alright, it's plan time," Twilight said, just then Rainbow Dash took to the air.

"I'll just fly over and claim the prize!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she was about to fly over the maze entrance but in a flash of white light, her ethereal wings vanished as she fell to the ground. After she recovered from the fall, "What the…"

Fluttershy tried to float over to her but she too was rendered flightless with another flash of white light. She screamed at the disappearance of her wings.

In another flash of light, both Twilight's and Rarity's focus gems were gone. "My focusing crystal! Your focusing crystal!" the two Magicborns said simultaneously and screamed.

"Aw, no magic and no flight," Applejack said, the sardonicism in her voice was thicker than the trunks of her apple trees.

"Oh no, what a nightmare." Pinkie Pie jabbed as well, she was also clearly annoyed with her four non-Earthborn friends' reaction to being without flight or traditional magic for the first time in their lives.

Discord's chuckle could be heard as he popped out from under Applejack's hat standing on her head the size of a small bird. "Oh, the look on you four faces. Oh, it is absolutely delicious." He then stepped down, growing to his full height, "You see that's the first rule of our little game."

"First rule?" Rainbow Dash asked angrier than a bull with a broken horn.

Discord stretched himself out to be right next to Rainbow Dash and summoned a piece of paper, grabbing it, "Well I cannot allow for any unfair advantages. You see Applejack as a paladin is bound by legality and morality, so she will play the game fairly. As for Pinkie Pie, she loves to have fun with everyone and to her cheating is not fun for everyone. So to level the playing field, no flight no magic, as you are known to cheat via your ability to fly and Rarity and Twilight have been known to attempt to take shortcuts with their magic. Which would bring me to rule number 2."

"What about Fluttershy, she rarely flies more than a foot off the ground." Rainbow Dash asked. "You could have left them."

"Ah, ah, ah cannot play favorites, now." The embodiment of chaos said wagging his left index finger. Discord then flashed and was sitting on Twilight's shoulder, and was around half the size Spike was the previous year, "Rule two, everyone has to play the game and if anyone leaves it's done and I win." Discord said as he tapped his 'fingers' menacingly like some twisted game-master. "Best of luck, girls, you're going to need it." He cheered as he jumped into the air and vanished in a flash of white light.

Everyone blinked baffled at what happened. "Should have seen that smiling cat coming," Pinkie Pie commented. Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie even more confused. "Oh, come on! The obvious imposing of restrictive rules that random points." Pinkie Pie explained.

Twilight shook her head, "Never mind, we might not have flight or traditional magic, but together we can do this, girls!" Twilight proclaimed having taken command of the situation. "We bested Nightmare Moon, we found the Elements of Harmony before, and many other adventures, Discord has nothing on us." All but Fluttershy nodded with confidence, but there was a small smile on her face. The six stepped through the archway that was the entrance and in an instant, rows of hedges grew separating all six and having them go down different paths. Fluttershy gave a weak 'ah' clearly, she was frightened. "It's okay girls, we'll meet up at the center," Twilight said as she regained herself from the shock. "Sound off."

"Present, Darling!" Rarity said with confidence.

"Present!" Pinkie Pie sing-sang.

"Right here!" proclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"I... I am here." Fluttershy said loud enough to be heard but she was clearly not at ease.

"Accounted for, Sugarcubes." Applejack proclaimed tipping her stetson.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity said in unison and started into the maze. Fluttershy was less enthusiastic but she proceeded into the maze cautiously.

Applejack being a paladin meant that she had to follow the rules, technically only to the letter. She was good but that did not mean she was always nice. She placed her hand on the ground. "Ah wonder…" she asked. She muttered something and but there was nothing. She sensed nothing, "That's odd…" she muttered. 'Ah ain't sensing any evil.' She placed her hand on the ground and muttered the same thing but the last word was different, previously the word was 'lues' this time it was 'divida'. In an instant her whole-body shock causing her to jump back. "Well t'ere's a w'ole lot of chaos." She looked around, "too much to know w'ere ta go." Applejack paused again, she looked at the hedges.

"Maybe..." she said as she placed her hand on one of the leaves of the hedges. This time, she was trying to use her connection to plants to guide her to the Elements, it has worked with every other plant she has interacted with. A path was imprinted in her mind leading to a pond. "T'ey must be in the pond!" Applejack then bolted in the direction of the pond.

It was not long until she came to the pond, "Alright, now to…" Applejack started as she was removing her armor as she looked into the pond. She stopped as she heard three disembodied voices laugh. "Who's t'ere?" she asked.

"That be us..." came one voice from one of three trees, it had red apples.

"...the keepers of the grove…" another voice said from another tree, this one had green apples.

"...of truth." came the last of the three voices from the last of three trees, this had golden apples. "You can ask one question…"

"...future, past or present…" the red apple tree continued.

"...but be warned…" continued the green apple tree added.

"The truth is not always pleasant." The golden apple tree finished.

Applejack stopped, she didn't necessarily trust what's going on, but with all the chaos caused by Discord, she was well out of her element. "What would happen if we do find the Elements but they don't work on Discord?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"To know what you seek…" the red apple tree started

"...go ahead…" the green apple tree continued.

"...take a peek." the golden apple tree finished.

Applejack looked into the pond and saw her and every one of her friends, they were standing in front of the town hall of Magiville, the ground looked pitch-patch like some weird quilt and the sky was purple with houses floating around upside down. "I hope to never see you again, hicks!" the image of Rainbow Dash shouted before bolting away. The image of Fluttershy gave a huff as she flew away in a different way.

"Well good riddance to you both too." the Pinkie Pie image said and angrily skipped away.

"Fine!" Rarity shouted as she strutted to a skyboat that was 'docked not far away.

"It's settled then," Twilight said angrily as she teleported leaving a brokenhearted Applejack.

Applejack stepped back, "No…no…" she muttered in disbelief. "That just… it can't… We're str…"

As she struggled to form a sentence the golden apple tree spoke, "If all the truth does is make the heartache…"

Just then the trees vanished with Discord walking over the pond to Applejack, his eyes shifting in colors like a kaleidoscope. "...then perhaps a lie is easier to take," he finished as he placed his one of the claws of his talon-left hand on Applejack's 'third-eye' as her eyes mirrored Discord. As the Erisadies laughed, all of Applejack's body; her skin, eyes, hair, clothes, armor, etc, gray-shifted to a duller tone. Discord then vanished in white light.

Just then a set of the hedges lowered as Twilight came on the scene. "Applejack, it's so good to see you!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the paladin. "Any luck, I could have sworn that I heard voices, were you talking to someone?" Twilight asked.

Applejack was stuck, she could tell Twilight the truth, that she spoke to Discord, but then Twilight would ask about if she had any leads to finding the elements and since this pond was a dead-end. "I spoke to no one!" Applejack exclaimed as she broke the hug and proceeded to where Twilight entered the area. It was not technically a lie, she didn't knowingly speak to Discord, she thought they were apple trees.

Twilight was baffled. "Did Apple… No, that's not possible! She would never lie. Well, this is a dead end." Twilight concluded not believing what seemed to have happened. Besides, she had bigger fish to fry, namely Discord.

Pinkie Pie skipped as she traversed the hedge maze, whistling all the way, but that didn't mean she was goofing around, in fact, she has been taking everything very seriously, she just tried to tell a few jokes to lighten the mode. Well, she at had a few notes, 'no madness related jokes' when Discord is out and about.

She stopped at one break in the hedges to her right, in that enclosed area there was a lot of balloons with smiling faces and set up to be a tea party, "This is interesting. A balloon garden tea party. I wonder…" Pinkie started but tripped and fell to the ground. All the balloons' mouths opened as they all started to laugh at her. Pinkie Pie looked to see that one of the balloons had tied its string around her right leg and had pulled on it to force her to land on her face. "Seriously?" Pinkie asked, hurt.

One of the balloons' face shifted to look more like Discord's, "Oh I am sorry, Pinkie, I thought you enjoyed making people laugh." the Discord balloon spoke with a chuckle as the other balloons continued to laugh and laugh.

Pinkie Pie looked around, but she noticed something was off. She knew laughs and smiles, and these were not good laughs. "True, but this is different, I like to get people to laugh with me. These balloons are laughing at me, everything's better when everyone is enjoying the joke."

The balloon Discord lowered his right eyelid and seemed to be confused. "I don't see how you came to that conclusion, your friends laugh at you all the time." He said baffled at Pinkie Pie's response.

"Oh no, my friends laugh with me...not...at..." Pinkie Pie stopped as all the balloons' faces shifted to look like all her friends and they were all laughing. Yet it was not the usual laugh, this was more like how Diamond Tiara and other children mock the CMC after one of their misadventures. Discord also joined in. "No! Stop!" Every balloon still laughed but harder and louder as several pointed their strings at her. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Pinkie Pie shouted out in anger before breaking down in tears.

The Discord-balloon floated right up to Pinkie's face. "Oh, dear Pinkie, I thought laughter made you…" Discord's eyes shifted to look like how his eyes when he confronted Applejack and placed the string on Pinkie's 'third-eye'. "Happy!" Discord chuckled and vanished as Pinkie Pie's eyes matched Discord's for a second.

After Discord vanished, all of Pinkie Pie, her hair, her skin tone, her clothes, etc. became a duller tone. "Happy?" Pinkie's voice was lower and grimmer, and her hair seemed to go straight as well. "I don't think so." Soon all the balloons started to pop and everything else vanished.

At that moment another part of the hedges lowered showing Twilight and Applejack. Twilight ran ahead to Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie, I am so glad to see y.." Twilight stopped as she looked at Pinkie Pie as the jester got back to her feet.

"Are you? Need a laugh? Well, try this on for size!" Pinkie Pie said angrily as she pulled out a pie and throw it into Twilight's face. Pinkie Pie then walked slowly to the exit of the area.

Twilight took off the pie and cleaned her face. "Okay, we got to move it, the stress is clearly getting to Pinkie, I hope Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are faring better." Twilight regrouped with Applejack and Pinkie Pie and dove deeper into the maze.

Rarity was surprisingly fast in the hedge maze, having the innate ability to find gems has its advantages. While she no longer had her tiara and her the sapphire focusing gems, she was a firstborn of a Magicborn couple, granted the ethnicity of each of her four grandparents were up in the air, but typically Magicborn 'pure-blood' firstborns don't need focusing crystals to use their magic, and Rarity was in this regard no exception, that being said… "No." She said as she scanned an area. She then kept walking, "No." She repeated as she walked past another area instead of going down another path. She continued on her path. "This is a waste of time."

"Oh Rarity," a voice sang, Rarity stopped in her tracks and moved in the direction of the voice, even if it wasn't someone she knew they could still help her, she was never all that good at navigating mazes unassisted. After a short walk, she found a stone wall with what looked like three large gems, purple in color, shaped in kites. "You found me!" Discord's image was seen in all three of the gems as it sang in triumphant.

Rarity looked over the gems, "Cubic zirconia, commonly and erroneously called cubic zirconium, made with neodymium as a dopant. Hardly worth the time," Rarity commented as she raised her nose in disgust.

Discord then flashed to be right beside her, "You really do know your gems?" Discord commented as the two walked away from the wall. "It must be taxing giving all your time to solve someone else' problem especially when they are ungrateful for your other work." Discord said clearly fanning lament.

Rarity stopped and step away from Discord turning to the Erisadies. "What are you talking about? You make it sound as though generosity is a terrible thing. Granted our economy works by each taking care of their own, but looking after others is highly encouraged." Discord gave a 'hah' as he held his chin. "What?" Rarity asked irritated.

Discord leaned against a hedge, "Well, what about the upcoming gala?" Discord asked. Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Well, you seem to be the one to make the dresses what if…" Discord pause. "Nah," he said as he blushed the air with his lion-like paw. He then vanished and reappeared the size of a mouse on Rarity's right shoulder, "Then again."

Rarity grabbed Discord and holding him in her left hand. "Get to the point." She ordered.

"Let's take a look into the future…" Discord said as he snapped his talon. The area changed in a flash of white light to be Rarity's boutique. There Rarity saw herself almost finishing the dresses she was planning for her friends. Also in the room were her friends.

"Yeah no, this totally needs to be twenty percent cooler." 'Rainbow Dash' said rather dismissively as she looked over the dress.

'Pinkie Pie' gave the dress made for her a glance, "Um, needs more...FUN!" the jester announced cheerfully.

'Twilight' took more time but she too was displeased with the dress, "This is not what I was looking for."

"Sugarcube, this is a little… too impractical for mah taste, it looks like it's good for one outing," 'Applejack' said a little too on the nose.

"The armscye is too tight, the middy collar and the shawl lapel don't go together, the hems are very much machine-stitched when hand-stitched is what this calls for. In addition, the pleats are not even to each other, the fabric is very much toile. Also, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of prêt-à-porter and not true haute couture." 'Fluttershy' said as she not only looked at the dress like everyone else but felt the dress, examining it very closely running it through her fingers and thumbs.

Rarity gasped in horror as everything faded into darkness, as she fell to her knees letting go of Discord as her hands fell to her side as she started to cry. Unbeknownst to her, she was back in the hedge maze. "Oh dear, all your hard work, time, energy… and for nothing," Discord said as he took his normal form. He leaned down to look Rarity in the eye. "Looks like to me, the only person who can appreciate what you do is you," he whispered as his eyes became like a kaleidoscope again. Rarity stared through her tears and her eyes started to match Discord's as he placed his talon on her 'third-eye'. He then vanished in a flash of white light.

Rarity turned around and saw a different stone wall with one fairly sizable diamond partially exposed, "MINE!" she screamed as her skin tone, hair, clothes, etc, shifted to a duller tone as she started to dig it out. After a few minutes, as the dust cleared right next to the enchantress was a huge boulder. "Oh yes! It might have been quite the ordeal (pant, pant, pant) but it was worth it. You are one fabulous hunk of a diamond. I think I'll call you, Tom." She said as she patted the rock like it was a pet cat.

A couple seconds later the rest of the stone wall fell into nothing but a pile of loose rock to reveal Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. "Rarity, oh thank the divine. Any luck with finding the…" the arcane mage started as she worked towards the enchantress.

"GET BACK YOU THIEF! You shalln't have this bedazzling, beautiful diamond. It's mine, all mine. Gander your envious eyes elsewhere!" Rarity proclaimed as she rolled the boulder in front of her. Twilight blinked in utter confusion. She then shook her head as she looked around the area that Rarity was in, no evidence of the Elements of Harmony being there, granted she doubted she'd find any or know what to look for. She gave a sigh of frustration. This has been a long day and looked to be longer.

Fluttershy tried to stay calm by whistling to herself as she traversed through the maze, she was actually very deep in the maze and not far from the center. She didn't actually have a hard time going through the maze, being a druid, she has a connection with all life and nature. However not being an elementalist her connection was not on an elemental level, and being a Skyborn, she cannot connect on a certain level like Earthborn druids, but there was a certain connection that only someone that had adopted or converted to a lifestyle that those born into don't have. Aside from the hedges, there were few other living things in the maze. She then noticed three butterflies. "That's odd, that species of butterfly does not belong at this altitude, they dwell in valleys." Fluttershy mused.

One of the butterflies floated towards Fluttershy, its face shifted to be a stylized version of Discord. "You seem to be scared," he commented his tone was somewhat comforting, but it was clear the comfort was false.

Fluttershy looked at Discord for a second before she gave him a closed-eye smile and started to speak in a calm, happy and pleasant tone, "Why yes I am very much scared. But I am sure my friends are looking for me and will find me soon."

Discord was actually taken aback. 'Did she just...No. No-one can subvert me, I am the ultimate subverter' Discord thought. "But surely it must be heartbreaking to know that they view you as weak and helpless." Discord tried again trying to come off strong and in control.

Fluttershy kept her eyes closed and the same small smile on her face, "Oh but I am helpless and weak and hapless, especially when in comparison to my friends." Fluttershy replied in the same tone. "But I am glad for all their understanding of my shortcomings."

Discord's eyes shot wide open as his pupils constricted in anger, he gritted his teeth trying to think of a way to get under Fluttershy's skin. "Well, it must really burn you up with them pointing out your flaws all the time." Discord grinned thinking he found his way in.

"Actually, it has been quite helpful," Fluttershy responded in her still calm and pleasant tone, her eyes still closed. "You see most people just push me to the side or walk over me. But my friends' kindness has actually given me a chance to grow." Discord was literally boiling on the inside and sounding like a tea kettle, in fact, his inner selves were using this to make tea and cook up some popcorn while they sat back and watched the show. Fluttershy opened her eyes and she narrowed them showing that she was the one in control. "What's the matter? Can't bully the shy one?" She mockingly asked while giving big puppy-dog eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Discord then thought back, 'tempting with the gem didn't work on Rarity, maybe I should…' "But it must be really painful to know that your kindness is easily exploited, even in your group." He said as his eyes turned into kaleidoscopes and landed on Fluttershy's 'third-eye'.

Fluttershy dipped her head forcing Discord to float back, "You have no idea what I am like when I am cruel. I all but threw away my friendships, I terrorized my hometown, I made all the animals I care for fear for their lives. If being cruel means being alone and being kind means enduring pain, I'll take the pain." Fluttershy remained unchanged.

Discord returned to his true form and was dumbfounded as Fluttershy rose her head and held it high. "You cannot troll your way into my mind, Discord, nor will pointing out the shortcoming of my element make me turn against it. Your mind games have failed. Furthermore, I am just as important as all my friends in our group. Twilight's Magic leads us, Applejack's Honesty keeps us together, Pinkie Pie's Laughter helps us through the worst of times, Rainbow Dash's Loyalty keeps us moving forward, Rarity's Generosity reminds us of our role in this word, and my Kindness prevents us from becoming just like Nightmare Moon, and just like you." Fluttershy paused and looked right into Discord's eyes and she saw not a being able to change reality, not a god of chaos, not a someone to fear. All she saw was a lonely man, a man hurting for love, a man that never felt the warmth of a hug. "And I can only feel one emotion for you, pity. I pity you, Discord." As Fluttershy stated she felt pity towards Discord two tears started to form in her eyes, but she did not shut them even as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. She only turned her back to him, "Maybe in time, you'll make a friend, or two or three." and she began to walk away.

Discord had… 'No, I can't lose, I am… oh, that's right I am…' Discord finished his thought as he started to chuckle. "I don't think so." He whispered. He teleported to right in front of Fluttershy, "Time to be cruel!" He said as he shoved the index claw of his lion-paw and unlike Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and his previous attempt his eyes didn't change. Fluttershy's eyes did become like a kaleidoscope and much like the others her skin, her hair, everything took on a duller, grayer tone. As Discord walked away angrily and huffed in wrath.

Almost a minute later Fluttershy shook her head and smiled it was clear it was a cruel smile. A meter away Twilight saw her, "Fluttershy! Oh, it is so good to a friendly face, this maze is starting to get to everyone." Twilight, as she gave a short dash to Fluttershy, looking over her shoulder Applejack, gave a growl, Pinkie Pie stuck out her tongue and Rarity was rubbing the bolder tenderly.

Fluttershy looked at her 'friends', "Oh boo-hoo!" She exclaimed. Twilight was taken aback, "Why don't you use your magic and fix everything." She said as she walked towards Twilight, "Oh that's right you can't," Fluttershy said as she whipped her hair in front of Twilight's face, smacking her in the face.

Watching as the four were getting on each other's throats, "What the hay is going on?" Twilight asked out loud, clearly to herself as her friends were not likely to answer.

As Twilight gave the area a scan, Fluttershy touched the boulder and got her hand swatted by Rarity. "Hands off! Don't get any ideas, I know where you live!"

"We all live in the same small town, we all know where each other lives!" Twilight shouted at the group, "Let's just find Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash hated walking, she hated running. She was Skyborn, she was not limited to traveling two-dimensionally like Applejack or Rarity, she had the skies, all three dimensions were hers to travel...until recently. If you were to look at the maze from above, Rainbow Dash was the farthest from the center and has been heading farther and farther away often going paths she already went down. "GAHHH!" She roared. "How does anyone find their way around on the ground!?" Rainbow Dash said as she kicked one of the hedges. She looked to her left where she saw a stylized cloud with a lightning bolt that was red, yellow and blue. "Ha!" She proclaimed as she bolted after the cloud.

After a short run, the cloud led her to Discord lying on a hammock of nothing, wearing a set of large sunglasses, a shirt with tropical flowers imprinted on it, half a coconut shell with it's 'meat' and juice still in the shell, with a straw and a tiny umbrella. "So how is it going?" Discord asked as he drank the coconut milk through the straw, literally, he asked his question as he drank, at the same time.

To say Rainbow Dash was irate, was the understatement of the century. Rainbow Dash took out her bow and aimed it at the master of chaos. "Give me the elements or taste the rainbow…" Rainbow Dash started as she manifested an arrow the colors of the rainbow, the point itself was one designed to pierce the thickest of armor and puncture critical organs.

Before Rainbow Dash could finish her statement, "Listen closely, I have a clue for you." Discord cut her off almost nonchalantly.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth in wrath as she lowered her bow and the arrow she manifested vanished. "Why?" she growled.

Discord got up from his non-hammock, standing on his mismatched legs and removed his sunglasses, "You seem to have the hardest time, so I think you could use some help." Discord then coughed as if to clear his throat as he walked up to Rainbow Dash. "A heavy choice is here to make: The right decision or an obvious mistake. If with error you choose, so much you love, you will lose." As Discord spoke the first part of his riddle, he snapped his lion's paw a white light flash as a chest appeared. As he finished it his eyes become like a kaleidoscope as he touched her 'third' eye with his talon.

As Rainbow Dash's eyes started to match Discord's she had a vision, it was her father's house in Cumula. It was falling down around him, he was trapped, he was alone. The only family she ever knew, "DAD!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she threw open the box Discord summoned to reveal her ethereal wings. Upon touching them, they returned to their proper place. She jumped into the air and flew as fast as she could, not quite at the speed to make a sonic boom, but not that far off. As she flew away, everything about her took on a duller grayer tone. Discord gave a clearly evil smile, he had won round one and all but secured round two.

Twilight frequently looked over her shoulder noting that her friends were at each other's throats. She had to find the elements soon and "Rainbow Dash…" Twilight grunted to herself, trying to be the peacekeeper in her group when the even keel of the six is one of the four people who was itching for a fight is far from easy. "Must find her." Twilight she grunted a little out of breath, she was clearly out of shape, maybe Shining was right, maybe once this was all done she form a routine. "Add to the list." She muttered.

Applejack looked at the sky, "Huh, looks like Rainbow left us high and dry," the paladin said in utter disbelief as she witnessed Rainbow Dash start to fly up.

Twilight shook her head. "Now I know that's a lie. Rainbow would…" Twilight spoke as she looked up to see the rainbow trail signifying Rainbow Dash flying at high speeds. "No… not her too." Twilight was in complete shock. She lost her last friend.

The ground started to shake as it opened as the hedges were pulled underground, leaving nothing in the area of the hedge maze but open dirt causing a lot of dust to float in the air for short while. The sky darkened as clouds gathered. In that moment, Discord flashed right in front of Twilight and the others, Fluttershy had her wings returned, Rarity and Twilight had their focusing crystals returned. "Looks like Loyalty balled with the use of her wings, breaking both of the rules, which means that you did not find the elements and I win." Discord paused and had a good laugh at the group. He then pulled an umbrella out of nowhere and pushed it to the point it was making a cup. The sky darkened and lightning cracked. "And we are due for a big storm of chaos, my little mages," he sing-sang and started to laugh like a triumphant villain as Twilight looked on with her mouth open, falling to her knees.

She had failed.

Meanwhile in Celestia's studies; Celestia, Cadance, and Luna were going through all the documents for the letters sent to Celestia from Twilight and company and organizing them based on who sent them. "Um, aunts, can I ask why we are doing this?" Cadance asked.

Luna spoke first, "We are just as in the dark as you are, care to clue us in, Sister?" Luna asked Celestia.

As she pulled from a letter, "'Dear Princess Celestia, Ah didn't learn anything, Ah was right along.' Yep, that's Applejack's letter concerning her distant cousins, Flim and Flam." Celestia looked up from the letter. "Oh, sorry. Discord may have posed limits on Twilight and her friends directly, he has imposed nothing on us. If he cannot define his rules, it's not our fault if they can be subverted. Besides, we cannot let Twilight and her friends lose, so let's sharpen their best weapon." Celestia said, she looked calm, she sounded calm, but there was something in her aura that basically silenced Cadance and Luna.

"This one is from Rainbow Dash, 'Do the right thing for the right reason'," Cadance said as she looked at the letter she happened to have in her hands.

Luna looked at the letter in her hands "This one is from Twilight and it's about last Nightmare Night, Our first visit to Magiville after Our return," As Luna looked at it, she saw that it was worn like someone has read and held it often, and most likely the most read letter.


	3. The Storm Of Chaos

The sky continued to crack with lightning arcing around the six, Discord was still laughing and hard as he leaned back and was rolling in the air as if he was rolling on the floor, as wildcats and wolves fell from the sky like rain. Twilight witnessed as her world was coming down around here as her friends started to get into a scuffle. "What's so funny?!" Pinkie Pie angrily asked the Erisadies.

Discord snaps his talon as he conjures a couch and sits down on it, in his paw is a box of popcorn and a set of glasses with one blue lens and one red lens. "This is the best comedy show I have seen in eons and none of those 'What's the deal with X' stick." Discord answered while eating a pawful of popcorn at the same time much like how he was talking to Rainbow Dash, while he chewed it gave the distinct sound of glass being crushed combined with the squelching sound you get when munching on a massive wad of bubblegum.

"Well, the joke's on you!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she threw a cake into Discord's face. Discord started to lick it off, "I wouldn't eat that if I ever you!" Pinkie sing-sang.

Discord continued only to vomited out the cake and the rest of his stomach, "I haven't tasted such a terrible lie." After drinking some water, he conjured, "But it was worth it."

"Ha ha." Fluttershy mocked laughed at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie then dove at Fluttershy. The druid simply side-stepped causing the jester to land on her face, the ground giving the sound of blowing a raspberry as she made contact. "Ha ha." Fluttershy then turned to Rarity, "You might want to keep an eye out for the farm girl, with a diamond like that…"

"Ha, why would Ah take that worthless pebble." Applejack countered in a voice that she was irritated at that accusation.

Rarity speed walked to Applejack and started to beat Applejack's shoulders with both her hands, "You shalln't have Tom, ruffian!" Applejack was clearly baffled as Rarity attempted to attack her. Fluttershy laughed at the scene between Applejack and Rarity as she gave a few kicks into Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, please make it stop, my spleen!" Discord laughed holding his sides just as they literally burst shooting out confetti.

Watching the scene something clicked in Twilight. 'Discord is a being of chaos, chaotic beings are known to not follow the rules, or … '. "You cheated!" Twilight accused as she returned to her feet. "You messed with my friends' minds and set up an impossible challenge hiding the Elements in the maze. I am starting to see why Princess Celestia hates you." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Discord snapped out of his laughing and was serious. "Excuse me." He said clearly taken aback at the acquisition. "I'm cheating?" He looked to his left and then to his right. "Oh you are accusing me, but I thought we already met." Discord then snapped the tuft of hair at the end of his tail and Twilight and Discord were inside a basketball court in some sort of meet and greet with everyone from Chantalot (Minus Celestia, Luna, and Cadance) and everyone from Magiville, even people she had not met yet.

Twilight was not in her normal clothes, her hair was up in a bun, she had a plaid vest over a long-sleeve white shirt with matching skirt that went halfway between her knees and ankles and she was wearing a pair of prescription glasses, with a sticker that read 'My name is: Twilight Sparkle' with her name written as she normally signs it with her mark as the dots for the 'i's. The same was for everyone else save for Discord.

The master of chaos was dressed in an orange zoot suit, with a sticker like Twilight's but the name 'Discord' was written in several different font styles that were ever shifting. "Well hello Ms. Sparkle, I am Discord; Spirit of Chaos, Antithesis of Harmony. It is a pleasure to meet you." Discord then snapped his talons and Odyssey Eurobeat's 'Discord' is heard, everyone started to dance as if in a rave as Discord took Twilight's hand and started to, for lack of a better term, speed waltz.

After about a minute of that, "WE'VE MET!" Twilight shouted causing the song to stop as if it was a vinyl record with a scratch. "DIES IST VERBOTEN!" And in a flash of purple light, the two were right back where they were before Discord flashed the two to where-ever he spirited them to. "Nothing you just did change the fact that hiding the Elements of Harmony in the hedge maze was unfair!"

Discord blinked in confusion, he lifted his talon and pointed to Twilight as what Twilight concluded dawned on him, "Wait, you thought I…" Discord then started to laugh. "Oh, and I thought you ran out of jokes." After a few more laughs. "I never said I placed them there."

Twilight was baffled, "But you said…," she started, but before she could finish Discord snapped his paw and Twilight and Discord were standing next to each other, they were transparent and were in the throne room.

Discord then pointed ahead and Twilight saw that she was watching Discord giving his clue to everyone, "To find the elements, you will have to go through several twists and turns to find yourself right back where your adventure began." the past Discord said giving his song and dance.

"Well, wasn't that an interesting show. But as you just saw, I didn't say they were in the hedge maze." Discord commented as he replayed the scene. "You're the one who misinterpreted the riddle," said Discord said his past-self finished the song and dance.

Twilight suddenly had a flash of her own, which unfortunately somehow had her and Discord in Cadance's private box at the movie theater watching a film that involved moving comic strips, "Oh come on, that's not even remotely related to what I remembering a moment ago," said Twilight in frustration.

"At what point did I mention anything about helping you?" said Discord as he drank a disposable cup that the theater sold while leaving the soda floating where the beverage container used to be. "But if you keep trying, you might figure it out. Celestia picked you for a reason." Discord then looked at the wrist of his talon. "Well, I best be going, I got… let's see Luna has been on the moon for a thousand solar years, I clashed with her and Celestia nine thousand lunar months or moons before that, thirteen moons in a solar year... About one thousand seven hundred solar years worth of Chaos to sow." Discord then looked to Twilight and petting her on the head. "Oh, don't fret my dear, maybe the 'Magic of Friendship' can help you. Tahtah." Discord said as he conjured a doorknob right in front of him, he then pulled the knob opening a break in reality like a normal door. He walked through the opening and shut the 'door' behind him, after which the doorknob disappeared as well.

In the background, Fluttershy was a laughing at the other three, with Pinkie Pie continuously saying 'Quit it.' 'Stop it.', Rarity was slapping Applejack trying to keep her away from the bolder. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy then started to touch the boulder. It was clear that the four were not going to help Twilight, this was the second time she ran ahead of her friends and was stuck without their help.

Twilight grunted as she thought about Discord's clue again, "Think, Twilight, 'To find the elements, you will have to go through several twists and turns to find yourself right back where your adventure began.' Think, riddles have the answer in them. 'Twist and turns… back where your adv…'" Twilight then facepalmed herself, "I am so stupid." Twilight then turned to the others, "I know where to go...and none of you really care," she gave an exasperated sigh.

All of them confirmed it with various affirmations, except Applejack, who gave a disinterested, "nope."

Twilight gave a sigh of frustration as she ran ahead, the four followed her reluctantly each glaring at each other, Rarity in the rear rolling the boulder. About half an hour later the five and 'Tom' the boulder were on Twilight's skyboat.

Twilight was thankful that she did not bump into any of the guards. That being said a part of her wanted someone to actually listen to her in this situation, 'where were Celestia and Luna?' she thought to herself, 'you'd think they would want to know how things went.' Twilight sighed but noticed the ship was closer to Magiville than she expected. "No way Magiville can be this close, it was a solid twenty minutes going just short of a making a sonic boom," Twilight said as she looked over the bow as she slowed the skyboat almost to a stop. The ground around Magiville was in worse shape than when the six left, several buildings were floating, a few were also upside down, there were rabbits the size of large horses with cow-like feet, the one in the lead Twilight recognized as Angel, Fluttershy's animal companion. They were chasing Spike until the dragon tripped over his feet. Twilight gasped in horror as the mutated rabbits trampled the young dragon.

Fluttershy floated over and shouted to the rabbits, "Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud." Twilight then landed the skyboat, jumped out and ran to Spike. Only to slip and slide. She looked and saw that the road was not dirt but soap.

"Don't you just love what I have done with the place?" Spike asked as he got up and walked two feet above the ground. Spike then transformed to reveal that he was Discord in disguise. "Beautiful, is it not?" the master of Chaos asked. "I actually like the improvements to… um… what's this place called?" Then seeing a 'Welcome To Magiville' sign written by Pinkie Pie. "Oh! Magiville. Well, this is only stop number one." Discord then vanished in a flash of white light. Twilight gave a huff of anger as she struggled to get up. "Then again I think this will be the new chaos capital of the world." Discord's voice is heard as he the size of spider emerged from Twilight's focus gem. "Well, I better get to work." Discord then walked away.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Twilight stated as she started towards the Golden Oak. She turned toward to see the others also head towards the Library, but as Fluttershy was about to say something. "Don't you say anything." Twilight then entered the library and shut the door in the face of the others. "Sorry but I don't need your un-help!" she shouted.

"Twilight, I am so sorry, I have no idea what happened to Angel." Spike started as he came down the stairs from the Twilight's bedroom. "He just… where is everyone?" He asked as he looked around.

Twilight started to the bookshelves, "Don't ask we don't have the time." Twilight started scanning, "Where're the Elements of Harmony reference book?" Twilight asked.

"This is what happens when you always re-shuffle the books." Spike commented as he walked, bringing the bookshelf ladder with him over to the column marked 'E'. He then climbed up the latter, pulling out the book Twilight was looking for. "Cheerilee and I spent three hours putting the books back where they belong, before she and her class left. She asked that you follow the setup and leave how it was organized alone," Spike continued as he climbed down and handed the book to Twilight.

Twilight sighed as she accepted the book. Spike, however, raised his shoulders and went to the door. She opened the book and saw that it was cut out with all six Elements in a smaller size. Twilight gasped "The Elements!" She then smiled, "Alright it's time to confront Discord!" Twilight then turned to see Spike just staring at the others. "Don't ask, why they are so gra… How?" Twilight asked as she saw that her friends were all solidly in a middle shade of gray save for the irises of their eyes, which were a duller tone than before. "How did they get grayer?"

"We ain't grayer than before." Applejack lied as she, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie continued to delve into the opposite of their Elements as Rarity was shining her boulder, Fluttershy spat on 'Tom' and Pinkie Pie growled in wrath.

Twilight dipped her head in sorrow, "I can be... my friends have…" She then lifted her head in righteous fury exclaimed as she levitated the necklaces bearing the Elements of Honesty, Generosity, Kindness and Laughter and the tiara bearing the Element of Magic and forcible clasp the necklaces around her present friend. "Become Such Big Jerks! Necklace, Necklace, Necklace, Necklace, Tiara. Let's Go!"

"Um Twilight, you are missing Rainbow Dash," Spike said pointing out the absent elementalist.

Twilight thought for a second and then magically clasped the Element of Loyalty around Spike's neck. "Congrats, Spike you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now, Let's Do This." Twilight then started to rush forward.

Spike was frozen in terror as the others reluctantly followed Twilight, his pupils as slits in fright. "If Rainbow Dash finds out... Celestia and Luna help me." he all but squeaked. But the dragon followed.

After two minutes Twilight found Discord looking over the schoolhouse, clearly pondering what he was intending, "Discord." Twilight shouted and the Erisadies turned to face Twilight, her friends, and a small dragon.

Discord gave a smile that Twilight missed as he looked at the band, but he then leaned back and fanned being distraught. "Oh no. You have found the Elements of Harmony. It is clear I have lost." Discord then snapped his paw and he was tied to a post with a light cigar, blindfolds, etc. "You have solved my riddle and have bested me. I concede my defeat. You may fire when you are ready." As he spoke another of his talon appeared and made an archery target in front of him over his heart. "All I ask is that you hit me with your best shot. Fire away." A female version of Discord popped out of nowhere and started singing Pat Benatar's "Hit Me with Your Best Shot."

Twilight took three rapid and clearly annoyed breaths as she lowered her tiara on to her head. The female version of Discord vanished but the song continued as Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie rose into the air much like how they and Rainbow Dash rose in their fight against Nightmare Moon as the lights from the other elements, minus the one of Loyalty, entered the Element of Magic but there was no light heading towards Discord and everything just stopped and then forced back into them and forced them to the ground.

Twilight looked around in utter confusion. "What the… Why aren't they working?" she asked.

Applejack looked at her Element, "T'is one's workin', must be ya'lls." She said accusatively towards the others, namely Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then took off her Element, "I HATE the Elements of Harmony!" she exclaimed angrily as she threw it to the ground.

"Utter garbage," Fluttershy stated with a humph as she too took off her Element and let it drop to the ground.

Rarity dove at the two discarded Elements of Harmony, "MINE!" she exclaimed possessively. "THEY'RE ALL MINE!"

Twilight turned to Spike, all he did was take off the Element of Loyalty and ran away back to the Golden Oak crying, crying ashamed of himself and his failure. That he could not help Twilight in her moment of need. As Spike left Rarity claimed the Element for herself. Twilight then heard an entire opera house audience of applauds via a standing ovation. She turned to see Discord was free and had multiplied himself to match what Twilight heard. One Discord, most likely the real one, walked up to the five. "Bravo, girls! That was a wonderful performance." the other Discords vanished as Discord snapped his paw, "Harmony in Mystica is officially dead and I won round two of our little game." He laughed as he vanished in a white light.

Twilight growled at everything that had happened it was clear that Discord was screwing with her and she had enabled him to so since she came to the wrong conclusion to Discord's riddle. She fully understood why Celestia was so close to, as Luna said, going supernova.

"This is all your fault this whole thing didn't work." Pinkie Pie said angrily, it was not directed to Twilight, which baffled Twilight. Having lived in Magiville for so long, Twilight started to realize that Pinkie Pie was not as truly random, but her actions were often outside of the normal range and/or the standard deviations, that being said in truth, her actions were rooted in reality.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked trying to understand the atypical logic of the now gray-clad jester. "You're not so random!"

"ALL OF YOU!" Pinkie Pie shouted out loud. She then turned from the group and started trudging angrily in the direction of Sugercube Corner, "I'm outta here!"

Applejack also took off her Element and turned from the schoolhouse, "Ah better get goin', too. Ah've got new and better friends waitin' for mah at the farm." she lied as she headed towards Sweet Apple Temple. Rarity dove for the Element and chuckling as she started back to her boutique with five of the six Elements of Harmony and her precious 'Tom'.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Fluttershy said as she started to fly away before she left she whipped her head causing her hair to smack Twilight in the face.

"FINE!" Twilight shouted as all of her friends walked and flew away, "LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU EITHER! WITH FRIENDS LIKE YOU, WHO NEEDS…" Twilight stopped as she realized her world was crumbling around her and while Discord might have gotten to her friends, had she taken the time to think through the riddle she would have realized to go back to the Golden Oak, to look for the reference guide. Twilight dipped her head as she finished the question, "...enemies…?" Twilight started to cry as two large tears landed on the ground. They formed a broken heart. Twilight, however, did not have a gray shift in her clothes, skin, hair, eyes, etc like her friends, but it was clear she was very close to breaking. She started to walk back to the Golden Oak. As she walked more and more of Magiville started to look less and less sensible as she heard music, but it was clearly mix-and-matched, disjointed and distorted.

As she was halfway between the schoolhouse and the Golden Oak, Discord walked up towards her. "Oh Twilight, look look!" he exclaimed as he pointed her to see Berry Punch, the town's bartender, standing under a pepper shaker three times her size as it shook pepper onto her. She sneezed and the three buildings circling her fell to the ground much like a set of paper cutout buildings. "Isn't that priceless. Oh if only I had more of me to laugh while we.. wait." Discord then snapped his talon and three copies of himself appeared and were laughing at the situation. Looking at the forlorn Twilight, "Oh come on Twilight, this is your home. You'll have to get into the spirit of things," Discord continued.

Dejectedly Twilight continued into the Golden Oak, "Not anymore..." she said with a broken heart.

Discord's eyes shot open in surprise, 'Did she just… so I…' he thought. "YES!" Discord shouted in cheer and jubilation and started to laugh much like how he laughed after his opponents lost in the maze. Round Two for Discord, however, there was still the final round, but this was in the bag as far as he was concerned.

Twilight didn't even look over her shoulder or back.


	4. Apokatástasi και I Anástasi Tis

Twilight walked into her room and levitated a suitcase onto the bed. "Spike, pack your things we are leaving," she said as in a depression. She started to place the tiara in the case when she heard Spike groan. She turned from her bed to the little bed for Spike and next to it was a fair number of scrolls. Spike then buffed up another scroll and continued to groan. She walked over and picked up one of the scrolls. "These are the letters I sent to Princess Celestia since I mo…" Twilight then levitated all of the scrolls unrolling them as she read through them. "All the letters my friends sent as well…" Twilight was confused "Why would…"

Spike clearly in pain crawled out of this bed and picked up a scroll Twilight did not levitate. "Dear Twilight [groan], Discord might have posed [groan] limits on you, but [groan], his chaotic mind prevents him from thinking through plans [groan]. These are lessons you and your friends have learned, it's time to see if you actually understand them [groan]. Princess Celestia." Spike held his stomach "PS, Spike I am so sorry." He moaned as he rolled onto his back.

Twilight picked him up and placed him on her bed. "I get it, Discord knows my friendship is stronger than him and he's afraid of it so he's tried to get us to break it because he can't break it. Thank you, Spike. You rest, I am off to fight for my friendship." Twilight then kissed his forehead much like an older sister who functions like the mother for the younger sibling. She then left Spike, leaving the door open. Spike moaned but he was at least in a more comfortable place.

Applejack sat on the ground with her back on the barn of Sweet Apple Temple eating an apple, but while normally her bites would take chunks out of the apple, this time around she's returning pieces of the apple back. The sky was still full of cotton candy as chocolate milk rained down as the corn continued to pop, "And so Ah tried to defeat Discord, but none of mah so-called "friends" would lift a hand to help mah." Applejack lied to Granny Smith.

"Hello, my baby,  
Hello, my honey,  
Hello my ragtime gal," Granny Smith sang off-key as she tap-danced away from the scene.

"Applejack!" Applejack heard as she turned and there was Twilight standing there with her focus gem glowing brightly. "I'm here to fight for our friendship." she continued to speak as the paladin rose to her feet to confront the arcane mage. Unbeknownst to Applejack, there was a magic circle at Twilight's feet and it was expanding.

As Applejack dusted off her armor, "Oh, so now yah want to fight. W'ere yah went w'en Ah was battlin' Discord?" the paladin asked, she seemed to believe that statement and the other ones she had been making and was about to walk away.

Twilight took out a needle and throw it at Applejack, as it flew "HOLD!" Twilight shouted and her spell met its target. Applejack tried to struggle free but much like when they fought The Tantabus she could not. "Snap out of it." Twilight continued as took Applejack by her upper-arms "This isn't you! You're not a liar." She proclaimed as she placed the tip of her focusing crystal on Applejack's forehead where Discord placed his talon. "REMEMBER!"

Applejack froze as everything that happened since concerning her since Twilight moved to Magiville, last fall when her distant cousins 'helped' with the cider season, how she helped mend the relationship between Sweetie Belle and Rarity, how she fostered the chance for Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to become sisters in all but blood, just to list a few. As the memories came back her skin, hair, eyes, clothes, etc returned to their proper shade. She shook her head when she recovered "Wh-what happened?" She asked confused. "Twilight!" she exclaimed as the Hold spell ended. Her eyes started to tear. "Ah had a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. Ah couldn't face the truth, so Ah started tellin' lies. Ah failed as a paladin, as a friend, can yah ever forgive mah?" Applejack said as she hugged Twilight in sorrow.

"ATONEMENT!" Twilight called as the magical circle finished expanding and glowed with a granny smith green light. The circle then started to shrink and closed around Applejack. As it vanished it sent the light into Applejack and after a second it was gone. Twilight caught the paladin as she lowered herself to the ground. "I already have, Applejack."

Applejack looked at Twilight, "Did yah just cast…" Twilight nodded. Applejack hugged Twilight tight. "Thank yah so much, Sugarcube," she said through tears of relief.

Twilight ended the hug, "Come on, I need your help with everyone else!" Applejack nodded and the two headed towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy was alone in her cottage, all the animals were cowering in fear outside. She didn't need them, she didn't need anyone. She was all she needed, "Maybe I should look up Iron Will." She said to herself. There was a rapid knock at her door. "Get lost!" she shouted. Just then she realized that her door was not locked and it swung open with a fair amount of force. There Applejack and Twilight stood. "What do you two losers want?" She asked as she turned away from.

"We're here to fight for our friendship!" Twilight exclaimed pointing at Fluttershy. Applejack face-palmed herself as she walked past Twilight and grabbed Fluttershy by her upper arms holding her. "Applejack what are you…"

Fluttershy then started to trash around grunting and growling like a raging bull. "GET OFF ME! I WON'T GO BACK!" Fluttershy shouted, however, she could not break free from Applejack's hold.

"Anytime, Sugarcube," Applejack stated.

Twilight then concentrated her magic to her focusing gem like when she confronted Applejack. "REMEMBER!" She shouted as her focusing gem made contact with the center of Fluttershy's head.

Fluttershy's eyes flashed as she started to remember everything since Twilight moved to Magiville, like when she was able to overcome her agoraphobia and saved Rainbow Dash's reputation during the water gathering, when she stared down a cockatrice defending the CMC and the time she acknowledged she did not want to be a model to list a few, "Oh no! Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream…" She then remembered everything that happened since Discord placed his paw on her forehead as her hair, skin, clothes, etc. returned to their normal shade. "It wasn't a dream. Oh, I am so sorry." Fluttershy said as Applejack turned around her and hugged her petting her.

Twilight walked over and hugged the two, "It's okay. Now got to get Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight said as she ended the hug and started to head out Applejack and Fluttershy followed her.

It took the three about half an hour to get to Rarity's boutique, Applejack gave a cough to clear her throat, "Excuse me, I am in need of a new dress." Applejack said as if she was a Manahatten debutante as she opened the door.

"I'll be right...wait...what…" Rarity asked as she noticed Applejack. Applejack rapidly closed the distance and took hold of Rarity much like how the paladin held Fluttershy. Twilight began to repeat what she did for Applejack and Fluttershy. As she reached Rarity and Applejack she started to dip her head. "What do you think you're doing? Get away from me! Get away-!"

"REMEMBER!" Twilight said as her focusing gem touched Rarity's forehead as she grunted. Rarity's eyes shot open as she started to remember everything she, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight had experienced since Twilight arrived, such as when she reconciled with her sister, when she attempted she was jealous of Fluttershy of her brief modeling career, and when she tried to sell herself as greater than she was among a few of the Chantalot elite. As the spell was complete Rarity's skin, hair and gown returned to their normal shade. She looked around seeing the boulder. Applejack then released the enchantress.

Rarity used her magic to open her door as wide as possible and then levitate the boulder and sent it flying it out of the shop as she dusted off her hands, "Let us never speak of this again." Rarity requested. "I am so sorry, Darlings. Let's see, Fluttershy, Applejack… We need Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

"Where do we find Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked, not entirely sure where to go.

"Big hint, Sugarcubes, Ah call yah all it," Applejack said as she pointed out one of the windows towards a grumpy Pinkie Pie that was eating a cupcake outside Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity gave an "Oh."

"Pinkie Pie still has her sweet tooth," Applejack said as she headed out.

Discord was making a throne when he got hit in the back of his head forcing him to shatter like glass. "Ow," he said as he pulled himself back together and looked to see that the boulder he tricked Rarity to take was used to strike him. He scratched his head with his talon but then shrugged his shoulders and went back to making his throne.

Pinkie Pie looked bored at the cupcake she was eating. She felt a tap on her right shoulder, "What do yo..." Twilight placed her focusing crystal on Pinkie Pie's forehead cutting the jester off mid-sentence.

"REMEMBER!" Twilight said as the light entered the jester. Pinkie Pie then started to remember the last year, such as when she came on too strong welcoming Cranky to Magiville, when she tried to spend time with everyone at the same time and when she tried to change the attitude of Rainbow Dash's friend, Gilda, among other events. Pinkie Pie then jumped into the air as her hair, skin, clothes, etc with a song in her heart. As Pinkie Pie landed she looked at Twilight and then started to cry. Twilight hugged her, "It's okay Pinkie, I understand." Twilight then ended the hug. "I am just glad to have you back."

Pinkie Pie gave a sniffle ending her crying, "This will make an interesting joke, just have to think of a punch line." Pinkie said as she was starting to return to her typical cheer.

"Well, we were all gray for a time." Rarity offered in an attempt to help the jester.

Pinkie Pie took the position of the Thinker and stuck her tongue out as everyone heard a tick-tick-tick of Pinkie Pie trying to come up with a joke. She then stopped. "I got nothing, maybe after we take care of Discord. Come on let's get Dashie." Pinkie took to her feet and started skipping towards a Cumula style cloud house with-in the greater Magiville area but technically outside of Magiville proper. The others followed her.

Fluttershy exited from Rainbow Dash's cloud house just outside of Magiville proper after half an hour of looking. "I have bad news, she's not here," she informed the others. They all gave a sigh of frustration over this.

Twilight voiced her concern as Fluttershy floated to the ground, "Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Applejack patted her on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never going to find her." Rarity said clearly concerned and fainted being caught by Applejack. In any other situation this would have been considered over the top, but given how desperate the situation was it was actually appropriate. But within seconds she smelt Pinkie Pie's unique smelling salt. "Oh… Darling, please don't use that again." Rarity said not happy with what she smelt.

Pinkie Pie then pointed to a lone cloud, "She's right there!" she exclaimed as Rainbow Dash was lying on the nearby cloud like it was beach blanket. Pinkie Pie then pulled out a trampoline from one of her pockets. She then placed it under the cloud and began bouncing up. "Dashie." Rainbow Dash turned to see Pinkie Pie bouncing. "Hey, Dashie."

Rainbow Dash looked at awed as Pinkie Pie bounced again. "Pinkie, you're so random." She said shaking her head. Pinkie continued changing her face to make it goofy in different ways making Rainbow Dash laughed.

On the ground, Applejack took out a rope she had in her pack. "Um, what are you doing?" Rarity asked in a whisper.

"Exploitin' Pinkie Pie's distraction, Sugarcube." the paladin answered as she tied one end to what Rainbow Dash has secured her cloud house with and then made the other end so that the rope was made into a lasso. She looked to Rarity and Twilight, "Yah two better get something to help keep her from getting away."

Rainbow Dash was rolling on the cloud as she continued to laugh as Pinkie Pie continued to bounce and employ more gags; such as bizarre glasses, wigs, hats and face paints. As she was completely unaware of the lasso Applejack employed until she felt it tighten around her waist. "HEY!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she felt herself being pulled through the cloud towards the ground. "Ah heck no!" The elementalist shouted in defiance. Rainbow Dash then started to pull the rope.

"Don't fight mah, Sugarcube!" Applejack said holding tight onto the rope. "Ya'll hurt yourself! Now just come down willingly!" Applejack grunted as she started to slowly overpower Rainbow Dash.

"BUCK NO!" Rainbow Dash shouted straining against the rope and was starting to equal Applejack's pull on her.

"Ah can't pull her down on mah own, some help would be nice!" Applejack strained as she started to feel the rope slip between her gloves. Pinkie Pie bounced up and gave Rainbow Dash a small kiss on her check. This caused Rainbow's wings to stop moving resulting in the elementalist falling to the ground as her face started to blush. Before she could get off the ground Applejack managed to tackle her and had her pinned to the ground.

"Get off me! Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!" Rainbow Dash said as she struggled and failed to get out of Applejack's hold.

"Anytime," Applejack said as she struggled to keep Rainbow down.

Twilight repeated what she did before with the other four and as she placed her glowing focusing gem on Rainbow Dash's forehead. "REMEMBER!" Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash froze as she started to remember everything from since she met Twilight. Most notably when the others taught why she do the right thing for the right reasons, when she learned that she can enjoy reading and that she can both do what others considered impossible despite her own past failures and what she never entertained in the past. As the memories returned her hair, skin, clothes, etc returned to their normal shade. As she shook her head, "Wh-what happened?" Rainbow asked confused looking at each of her friends as Applejack got off her, "How's Magiville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?"

Twilight did not answer any as she embraced Rainbow Dash gesturing for the others to join. Twilight felt right, felt whole again as the six hugged. However, she looked up and saw some bisons in ballet dresses, dancing on their rear legs. Everyone else joined her as they looked at the sight. They all gave a subdued laugh. "Maybe it's a little early for a group hug," Twilight stated as they ended the group hug as Rarity gave everyone back their Elements. They were ready for the final round.

Discord sat on his completed throne, making sure it was fit for a ruler of a globe-spanning empire, right in the center of Magiville. He looked around him and was pleased with the chaos he has seeded thus far. The enlarged rabbits with cloven feet started to run around the town. Also, in the town, three bisons dressed as ballerinas, were on their hind legs dancing like in a ballet. Laughing at everything in Magiville and his chaos slowly spreading towards the rest of Mystica. "Oh, how wonderful a thing chaos is." Discord then leaned back into throne closing his eyes.

"It doesn't rival friendship." Discord heard. He opened his eyes and looked ahead to see Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They were all wearing back in their normal skin tone and everything they wore was its original shade. They also wore their elements, save Twilight who held the Element of Magic.

Discord seemed to not notice the change of the group, save the present of Rainbow Dash as he held a glass of chocolate milk. Discord gave a laugh, "Oh not this again." and drank the actual glass holding the chocolate milk as a solid. He then threw it over his left shoulder which caused an explosion when it made contact with the ground.

Twilight was un-phased, she was resolved and she was resolute, "Yeah this again, because I have learned something. Friendship might be hard, it can be crippling, but it's always worth fighting for!"

"You failed twice, Twilight, you really think you can succeed with the third time? But if you are so desperate, try to use the Elements on me again, go ahead 'friend' me." Discord said expressing that he wanted to gag on this. "Just get this over with. There is so much chaos I really need to get back to." Discord he shut his eyes and yawned.

The six shared a smile, "Let's do it," Rainbow Dash said, "It's time for him to taste the rainbow."

Twilight shut her eyes along with everyone else as she lowered the tiara on to her head. A second later she and everyone else opened their eyes being white fields. "DISCORD!" the seventh voice was heard as the six spoke in unison. "TIME TO GO BACK TO STONE!" as the elements carried by Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sent lights the color of the elements into the Element of Magic.

Discord opened his eyes in shock as if he recognized the voice, it sounded like the third voice of Celestia and Luna when they used the Elements on him the first time, "Wait… you're still… Oh…", Discord's jaw hung open in fear. He started to get out of his throne in a panic, but too late as from the Element of Magic a traditional rainbow jettisoned toward the Erisadies. As it made contact with him, he tried to cover himself, but all he could do was shout "NNNOOO!" as he turned to stone starting with his tail and feet and ending with his face frozen in utter disbelief that he was bested and that the six young women had played his game and won, that they were entitled to their one request.

Everyone shut their eyes as they each took off their Element. They opened their eyes and looked at each other and smiled as everything returned to what it was before Discord was set free. "Let's get him back to Chantalot. But first that group hug." Twilight commented as the group huddled. "It's so great to have you all back," Twilight said in a soft whisper as everyone gave an aww, reaffirming their unity.

The next day, while Discord, in his new petrified state, was stored, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack were waiting outside the throne room. "I can't believe we're standing right here about to held as heroes, this is so awesome." Rainbow Dash said having a hard time containing herself.

"Easy t'ere, Sugarcube. Deep breath, deep breath." Applejack said trying to calm Rainbow Dash down. Soon the doors opened and hearing trumpets the six started into the throne room. As the six walked they were greeted by some owed, some awed, and a lot of confusion over how these six young women bested a being able to warp and rewrite existence for his own ends.

In the crowd were Rainbow Dash's father and Scootaloo, Fluttershy's parents, Rarity's parents and Sweetie Belle, The entire Apple Clan, Pinkie Pie's parents and three sisters and Twilight's parents. The absence of Shining Armor in the room was noted by Twilight but she understood he had more duties keeping the security of the castle and everyone in it as the Captain of the Royal Guard with this massive ceremony. But everyone was showing pride for the six heroes.

At the end of the walkway Celestia and Luna, in their full regalia, stood. As the six walked Twilight noticed that there was a new stained-glass window depicting their victory over Discord. As they reached the end, all six knelled. "Today we celebrate the heroic actions of these six young women. For the second time since the last Summer Sun Celebration, these six have saved Mystica against a great foe." Celestia started, handing off to Luna.

"Rise Fluttershy of the Everfree, Bearer of the Element of Kindness, We wish to return this to you," Luna said as she presented the Element of Kindness to Fluttershy as the druid rose. Turning to Rarity, "Rise Rarity of Magiville, Bearer of the Element of Generosity, We return on to you, what is yours." As Luna spoke Rarity received the Element of Generosity as she stood. Luna then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rise Rainbow Dash, Bearer of the Element of Loyalty, this belongs to you." Rainbow Dash rose as she accepted her element. "Pinkamena Diane 'Pinkie' Pie, Bearer of the Element of Laughter, please stand and claim what is rightfully yours." Pinkie Pie complied as she received her element with a grin that would be impossible on anyone else's face. Luna then looked on to Applejack, "Paladin of Sweet Apple Temples, Bearer of the Element of Honesty, Applejack Apple, We implore that you rise and accept that which is yours." Applejack rose as her Element was placed around her neck. Luna stopped and turned to Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle, my dearest apprentice, the Bearer of the Element of Magic, I return to you that you yourself have made," Celestia said as she placed the Element of Magic on Twilight's head. "Rise." Twilight rose and all six heroes turned to face the assembly. "Behold our subjects, your heroes!" Celestia proclaimed and the room erupted in cheers and applause. The six looked at each other and shared smiles.

Epilogue: Taking A Chance

It was hours later as the day ended and the sun had set, Twilight and company were back in Magiville, while Celestia was on one of the balconies of the Chantalot castle sitting at a table with tea set for two with Sun and Moon themed cups and pot watching Luna guide the moon to its path for the night, "Tis a shame Cadance was not at the ceremony, but someone had to manage the day to day things, such as the paperwork and the…" Luna started but stopped as she did not hear anything from Celestia. She turned, "Is something bothering you, Sister?" Luna asked noticing Celestia's state of being lost in thought.

It took Celestia a second to snap back to the present. "Sorry, Luna. It's about Discord and the Elements of Harmony."

Luna took the open seat on the other side of the table, "Go on." Luna then poured herself some of the tea.

Celestia sighed, "Discord was able to break free within a year after the Elements of Harmony acquired new bearers, what will happen when they all die, will there be another group able to take on the Elements? Will he break free again? Will the Elements re-attune themselves with us?" Celestia stopped and took a sip of her tea. "I think I made my point." Luna only nodded twice as she continued to drink her tea, knowing that Celestia barely scratched the surface of all the things that could happen in the long term. Celestia looked at the moon again. "In the long term, it might not be the best thing to try to keep Discord in his current state. We might have to roll the die."

Luna spat out her tea as she started to cough. After she regained her breath, "You must be pulling Our leg, setting Discord free, and people consider Us insane."

Celestia only dipped her head, "After I banished… you, I had to make many difficult choices. Let's just say that they're areas in the world that Nightmare Moon is not the one of us people count as a demon." Celestia said clearly regretting the past as she looked away.

Luna looked at her sister, she knew Celestia already made the choice to set Discord free, without consulting her or Cadance, not that Luna could blame Celestia, she forced Celestia's hand to be a monarch for a thousand years and Cadance was a relatively recent addition to Celestia's reign. "So how do you plan to make Discord an ally?" Luna asked. "Surely neither you nor Us could reform him and our niece Cadance is out of the question. We doubt any could, he is too erratic for any forms or reformation known to either of us to have any sort of lasting effect."

Celestia thought and she leaned back, "There is one person that Discord could not use his tricks on, someone that forced Discord to cross a line that he imposed on himself because she is more like him than even he realized." Celestia finally answered.

"The jester Pinkamena Diana Pie?" Luna asked, remembering the fun-loving trickster who seemed to just ignore the laws of physics left and right, "But didn't Discord…"

"No, Luna. I was referring to Fluttershy." Celestia answered. Luna was clearly not convinced. "You trusted me when we tried the Elements of Harmony, you trusted me concerning Scorpan, please let us try?" Celestia asked as she reached her left hand and placed it on Luna's right.

Luna gave a sigh, "If you think it is the right thing." Luna answered. "But not until after the Gala, we all could use a break."

Deep inside the royal vaults Discord, in his new effigial prison, was placed and as the door shut, "Oh this is precious. Looks like the last laugh is still on you after all." Nightmare Moon laughed at her new cellmate. A muffled remark, possibly an insult, came from the statue as Nightmare Moon continued to laugh.


	5. Flutter On

It was a week since the Crystal Faire as Twilight, her friends, and their pets were basking in the sun in one of the currently vacant patches on grounds of Sweet Apple Temple, they were all unarmed and Applejack wasn't wearing her armor. "Ah, it is awesome to have a nice nap." Rainbow then yawned as stretched her arms out. Her tortoise, Tank, nibbled on the grass nearby.

"I must agree, and our sisters are in still in class, giving us peace and quiet," Rarity added as she sat up and scratched behind Opal's ears. Opal purred in response.

Applejack got to her feet and started looking around a look of terror on her face. "What is AJ?" Fluttershy asked watching the paladin scan the area.

"Have yah all noticed that after some major event and wah have some time of rest wah then get blindsided by some other trouble?" Applejack then sat down but she was clearly tense as if something was just out of her reach. She then noticed Winona get onto her paws and started to growl. "Why am Ah not surprised?" The paladin said as a frown formed on her face and her upper eyelids dropped and a chariot pulled by six-winged-warhorses with black coats, silver manes, and red feathered wings.

Driving the chariot was Princess Luna and attached to the chariot was a cart, on it was a statue the six prayed to never see again. Before Luna could disembark from her chariot, "GET THAT ROCK PILE OFF THESE HOLY GROUNDS!" The paladin all but roared as she stomped towards Luna as everyone else got to their feet. Pinkie gave the paladin a serious look of displeasure, which made sense when you considered her background.

"Pardon this intrusion, Defender of the Teachings, but as long as Anne Smith is still the bishop and sage of this temple, you lack the authority to make such a command. Also, We already have the go of head of the temple's cleric," Luna countered. Just then everyone heard a thump as if someone had punched a tree. Everyone turned and saw a bare-chested Big Mac collecting apples. He waved and went back to his work. Luna's blush was unmistakable.

"Ah don't even want to know." Applejack pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a breath and sighed in frustration. "So, why is Discord here?" She was far from calm but she was at least willing to hear the princess out.

Luna got off her chariot, "Our sister, Princess Celestia, believes that in the long run, it would be in Mystica's best interest for Discord to be changed from an enemy to ally."

Twilight walked up to be beside the paladin and placed her left hand on Applejack's shoulder in an attempt to calm the paladin and take command. "With all due respect, Princess Luna, BUT IS PRINCESS CELESTIA INSANE?!"

It was clear to Luna this was not going to be easy. "This was not Our call. If We had any say in the matter We would blast him to the center of the Sun. Discord might be the Avatar of Chaos, but any physical form can only take so much before it gives out."

That seemed to soften Twilight and most of the rest. However, one member of the group was not as tense or agitated as the rest. However, Fluttershy remained silent as Rarity spoke up, "How does her grace expect such a feat to occur if we might know, Your Highness?"

"Our sister believes that reformation is possible with the aid of the maiden Fluttershy," the night princess then took stock of who was present, "might We inquire, where is the maiden Fluttershy?"

Everyone turned to see a tree where all the pets were. "Never thought she'd get that scared so fast." Rainbow then flew up to her currently aboral friend. "Don't worry Flutters, you…" Rainbow stopped as she heard what sounded like 'oums' coming from the tree. "Well… that's new…" Rainbow turned back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did she learn some sort of new meditation technique from her pen pal she met at the gala, Tree Hugger?" Spike asked as he walked around the tree. "Or was this from that shaman she met back in Krystalopolies, Sandalwood?"

Fluttershy then morphed back to her human form. "Actually, this was suggested by my therapist. I have always felt calmest in my tree form and he made the observation that maybe if I meditated in that state it would help me down the road. Baby steps." Fluttershy walked up to Princess Luna. "I am thankful that Princess Celestia thinks I can do this."

Luna took Fluttershy's chin. "If anyone can convince the embodiment of disorder to alter from destruction towards creation, from what We have seen and experienced, We must agree with Our sister." Luna paused, "We, and by that We mean Our sister and Us, believe that you are the one." Fluttershy turned away with a slight blush and a smile on her face.

"Wait one moment!" Applejack broke the two apart, "How do wah reform him? He's a statue!"

"You'll have to use the Elements. They have the ability to seal him as well as release him." Luna informed.

"Give me five minutes, I'll get the Elements." Rainbow Dash then started to fly off. However, two seconds in she stopped. "Um does anyone know where we put them.

Everyone groaned, "They are in the Golden Oak Library in a sealed clear case." Twilight informed and the airborne elementalist then bolted to the library. Four minutes later Rainbow Dash arrived carrying the case holding the Elements. Twilight then took the cast in her magic and then opened the cast levitating the Elements to each of the other bearers as she took hold of the Element of Magic. "Before we try, how do we know that Discord won't take them from us for another one of his games?" Twilight still didn't put on the tiara as each of the others took their Elements.

"Celestia and Us had enchanted the Elements before we returned them to you in that ceremony," Luna explained as the others donned their elements. "With a series of spells that are designed to counteract Discord's distinctive type of magic, but it only affects the Elements themselves, those that are wielding them might experience a subdued form of the spells' effect but the both of us are unsure of that at this time."

Twilight was still unconvinced with the plan. "I don't think just by trying to befriend him will work. Let me go and get one of my spell books. We need a backup plan, like a reformation spell."

Horror took over everyone faces but not for the same reasons. "We advise against using such, Discord is most likely immune to such spells."

"Also, Darling, your quick fixes tend to…how should I say... backfire...disastrously."

"Another thin', Sugarcube, thah reformation spells yah'd use are more like mind control and brainwashin', not true reform."

"I have to agree, making people do what you want them to do with magic is very bad. It's also not very fun after."

"I have to agree with Applejack mostly, if that is a backup plan then it completely undermines the attempt to show Discord that he doesn't need to alter reality and try to be his friends. Which is why I will not be using… The Stare."

Twilight sighed and acknowledged that she was not going to convince her friends. "Alright, no reform spell, no stare. But if we don't think he has reformed or started within one week's time he goes back to stone."

Everyone seemed to calm and took a couple of seconds to think. "We believe Celestia will accept such a term."

"Sounds reasonable. We can neither expect something overnight nor can we let Discord run loose for an extended period time. Can you image what he could do if he were to conspire with Sweetie Belle and her friends."

"Ah should bah insulted, but Bloom is still a child," Applejack then had a shiver alongside Rarity at the thought of their sisters working with Discord.

Fluttershy only shook her head, "Don't you all think it's wrong to just write off Discord like that? It's like none of you are even willing to give him a chance." The druid knew her friends had valid concerns but they needed to stop and be willing to put the past aside. "Besides, how can we make a genuine effort to be his friends if we are going around for him to slip up, that's not how true friendship works."

"Fluttershy is right." Rainbow Dash reluctantly conceded on the part of herself and everyone else.

"And that is why Princess Celestia thinks Fluttershy is best suited to this task." Luna smiled at the druid. "The rest of you will be assisting where you can, but it will be Fluttershy who will be in charge for most of Discord's reformation period." Luna then gave an unmistakable yawn. "We need to get some sleep." The night princess yawned again as she mounted her chariot. "We can do little more than wish you the best. HIYA!" Luna then commanded her winged horses to take to flight and let the group with the statue.

Everyone but Fluttershy gave a sigh, "Well, let's get this over with." Twilight then shut her eyes followed by everyone else save Rainbow Dash.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone opened their eyes surprised that the speedster wanted everyone to slow down. "How do you plan to reform him."

"Oh, Rainbow, I am not the one going to reform him," Fluttershy informed.

"WHAT!" the others screamed as the looked at the druid at a lost for any other words.

Fluttershy shook her head with closed eyes and a slight frown, Even Applejack is of little faith. She sighed before she addressed her friends again. "Trust me. I know exactly what I need to do."

The paladin sighed and shook her head. "Well Sugarcube, Ah'll take a chance on yahr plan."

"Princess Celestia believes in you, maybe my master is right. I am in." Twilight gave a small smile after she thought about everything Princess Luna told them.

Silently Rarity and Pinkie agreed. "Well, I am sticking to my bestie like...um...um glue." Rainbow declared.

"Alright, girls, let's do this," Twilight said as she closed her eyes as she started to place the Element of Magic on her head. Everyone else closed their eyes and after a second as the Element of Magic was secure on Twilight's head they opened them and were fields of white light.

" **DISCORD! YOU ARE NOW RELEASED FROM YOUR PRISON ON CONDITION!** " the group's seventh voice said as they all spoke together. A rainbow connected each of the group to each other before being sent from the Element of Magic like a tidal wave to the statue of Discord.

The statue then shattered as Discord fell to his knees. As the Erisadies got back to his feet, "Well that was much sooner than I expected." Discord stretched his arms and twisted his neck. "You have no know idea what's like to stay in the exact same position for months." As he leaned backward to adjust his back like a yogi, "So Trollestia thinks I am reformable and Shutterfly is the one do it."

"Trollestia?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash tapped Twilight's shoulder, "Hey egghead, focus. But, insulting the princess aside, how did he know what we plan to do?"

"Oh, just because I am stuck in the same place in the same position, that doesn't mean I cannot hear everything around me. So any news on Nightmare Moon. She was my only cellmate. Granted there wasn't much of a conversation."

"Nightmare Moon is once again part of Luna again. But since you already know what we plan to do and what we intend to do, the ball's in your court." Twilight informed not beating around the bush.

"I never cared for tennis," Discord said as he was dressed like Fancy Pants at during a round of golf, bag and clubs, et al, "but aside from the co-habitation with Fluttershy, FORE" he shouted as he sent his ball flying into Rainbow Dash's ever moving cloud house. "Hole in one! What else can you six attempts, beyond the already shot down reformation spells?" Discord leaned on Twilight like she a wall.

Applejack placed her right hand on Discord's talon. "Yah don't want ta take this form."

Discord didn't know why but he actually agreed with Applejack, "You're right, I don't want to stay in this particular state any longer."

"Yah want to a take a minute and come up with another form."

"Give me a minute, I so that I can come up with another form to take, something that will blend in better." Discord then took the stance of the Thinker statue, he then flashed in and out of reality as he rested on his back on Applejack's head. Then flashed again as he took another seat and held his mouth and chin as sat on Rarity. He flashed again and was upside down in the space of Pinkie's hat with his arms crossed. He then flashed and was one of Rainbow Dash's ethereal wings sticking his tongue out as he rubbed his temples.

A lite candle then appeared next to him and he flashed again. When he returned to reality he was in a new form, his skin was a dullish brown-gray, his horns white hair shaped like the horns, his talon was a normal human hand with longer nails than most men, giving a talon-like appearance, compounded by the fact that his shirt's sleeve ended above the elbow. His paw was replaced by a hand and arm in a yellow gauntlet that went all the way to his shoulder. His blue bird-like wing became a pauldron over his left shoulder, as did the bat-like wing for his right shoulder. His goat-leg became human and looked normal as his reptile-leg matched but was armored like the gauntlet on his right arm but was green in color. He wore light brown pants, a waistcoat that's exterior was a more reddish brown than his pants with a long tail which seemed to be redder to replace his dragon tail and a high collar with gold lining it and where the coat connected in the front.

"So, what do you ladies think?" At that moment he realized what just happened. "Well played, Miss Apple. But I must admit, this new form will help me blend into your society better. And make sowing cha…"

Before Discord did anything Fluttershy took his hand. "Discord, would you like something to eat. It's lunchtime and you must be starving, how long has it been since your last meal?"

After taking a minute to think, "I don't seem to recall. Of course, I don't recall eating anything after I got out the last time, plenty to drink" Discord then snapped his fingers and conjured a glass of chocolate milk, then snapped to vanished it. "But I don't remember actually eating anything at the time," Discord answered.

"Well let's rectified that." Fluttershy then started towards her cottage taking a confused Discord with her.

"Come on Tank, we can't leave her alone with him, who knows what mind games he'll play." Rainbow went to Tank and activated his propellor. She then looked at Angel, "Enemy of my enemy." Rainbow said to Angel as she begrudgingly offered her hand to the bunny. Angel thought for a minute and then reluctantly accepted Rainbow's hand with his paw and they shook in agreement. The two and Tank the followed Fluttershy and Discord.

"So, what do we do?" Rarity asked as the remaining four looked at each other.

"All we can do is drop in every so often and stay on standby," Twilight answered with a slight surging of their shoulders.

About ten minutes later, Fluttershy opened her cottage door and lead Discord in. "Hey everyone, this is Discord." Fluttershy introduced him to her animal friends. "Now he doesn't have a place right now, so he'll be staying here for a while." She explained, the animals seemed unsure about the stranger, but they elected to trust Fluttershy. At that moment, Rainbow Dash, Tank and Angel arrived at the door. "Good, you are all in time for lunch. Rainbow can you and Tank help Harry set the table. Discord, please a seat on the couch. Fuzzy Legs, Angel, Toby, Hummingway, everyone, can you all help me in the kitchen." After a moment of thought as the animals started to head into the kitchen. "Oh, you must be parched. Would you like something to drink as we prepare the meal?" Fluttershy asked Discord.

Discord could not fully process all this, kindness being shown to him. "Um...um."

Fluttershy flew into the kitchen, "I have many different teas, coffee, pure water, apple juice, milk...?" Fluttershy started to list off.

"Umm… a little glass of water, please." Discord answered, within a few seconds Fluttershy exited the kitchen and gave him a glass of water. "Um…um..."

"The words you're looking for are, 'Thank you'," Rainbow informed as she placed forks and knives on the table, often placing them on the wrong side with Tank correcting her while also checking their cleanliness along with that of the rest of the plates and bowls.

As the day continued, Fluttershy would ask if Discord wanted something, she would then fetch the item in question. However, every so often she would ask for help with getting something, at first Discord was reluctant but over time he started to become more and more will, getting Fluttershy hugs of gratitude seemed to go a long way.

Rainbow Dash and Angel watched on, neither trusting Discord nor believing what they saw, even as the two were on the couch with Discord as they, Fluttershy and all the animals were with copies of the same book. It was not a part of the "Daring Do" but Rainbow elected to join the book club. As the sun started to set, a knock came at the door. "Discord, would you please get the front door," Fluttershy asked. Discord got up and opened the door to show Applejack with the CMC behind her. "Oh Applejack, what brings you by?"

"The girls and Ah just wanted to check up on yall. See how things are goin'." Applejack said as she entered and looked around. "So, dinner here still on tomorrow night."

"Yes, it is, you might want to dress up, and maybe get something for Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy suggested.

"I think I might have you covered." Discord said as he snapped his fingers and in a white flash, his attire changed to match a male tailor. "Featherlike shoulders, long socks, this is so last decade. What at are we trying to say 'Archer'?" Discord asked as he took a measuring tape and made a bow around Rainbow. He then pulled it and in a flash of white light, Rainbow was dressed in a simple dress shoulder-less dress that went slightly above the knee and was like a rainbow in color. "Little black dresses, any girl can pull off, but this. Only for the Dash." Discord then turned to Applejack and Fluttershy, "What do you ladies think?"

"Pinkie might not bah ablah tah keep her hands off." Applejack joked, she and Fluttershy then shared a laughed. "Well see yah tomorrow night." Applejack then left the group having a deep chuckle as all the way,

"Is there a…." Discord started.

"Finish that question and I all Sonic Boom up …"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy scolded.

The following day as dusk was creeping, Rarity dressed in a slightly more formal version of her standard gown, along with Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie all in fairly simple dresses, Pinkie Pie's was much like the dress Discord made for Rainbow Dash but was a solid cotton candy pink. Applejack's dress had a more orchard-like them that worked with her hat, and her sword still in its scabbard on her waist. Twilight's dress had more of a star theme and it worked with her focusing gem. They each also wore their Elements. "This evening is sure to be a disaster. Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit." Rarity complained as they neared the cottage.

Everyone else rolled their eyes as Twilight knocked on the door, "Fluttershy thinks this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance."

Discord was dressed as a butler, white gloves and all. "Oh, our guests!" Discord then conjured a red carpet and had it roll out, he then appeared right next to the four and bowed gesturing to the open door. "We're so delighted that you've come. Please, do come in." Discord's voice changed to sound more sophisticated than normal. The four were not impressed as they walked in.

Rainbow Dash was in the dress that Discord made and Fluttershy was in a similar dress but her dress was yellow and green. They were at the table and greeted the others. "See what a beautiful job he did helping? Discord set the entire table himself. I'm so proud." Fluttershy said as the other four approached the table.

Discord then flashed in and reached out to take the Element of Magic, "May I take your…" he cleared his throat " _hats_ , ladies?" he asked as Twilight moved away and took a seat along with the others.

"Hang on to your elements, girls. It's gonna be a bumpy night." Twilight said as she continued to give Discord suspicious glares.

Fluttershy shook her head as the other girls also gave Discord stern looks as they took their seats. "Now girls, as you all know, Princess Celestia hoped we'd help Discord use his magic for helping others instead of hurting others." As everyone started to pass the food around. "Pinkie Pie, care for some gravy?" She asked as she looked at all the mashed potatoes that the jesters placed on her plate.

"You bet!" Pinkie said as looked to everyone to pass the gravy boat.

"Allow me." Discord said as he snapped his fingers as all the things, in particular, the gravy boat started panting like a dog as it poured from gravy on Pinkie Pie's mashed potatoes.

"Oh, what a cute little gravy boat you are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Pinkie said as she petted the gravy boat as it panted at her happily.

Rainbow Dash was not so taken in like Pinkie Pie, "That's one creepy little gravy boat if you ask me." she commented.

"Oh, come on now, Dashie. You're not even giving this a chance." Fluttershy gave a soft scolding, calling Rainbow Dash for her behavior.

Rainbow Dash groaned before she was hit by a splash of soup from the fish-shaped soup tureen, "Hey! That's hot!"

"Whoops!" Discord chuckled at the sight. "I'm so sorry!" He then started to clean off Rainbow Dash save her hair, which was still wet.

"He did that on purpose!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she took her napkin and dried her hair as best she could. She then looked at the other dishes as they were closest to her. "Get out of here!" She shouted only for them to growl and spat at her. Rainbow Dash grunted as she tried to drive them away. "Hey! Knock it off, Discord!"

"Oh, I think you just made them mad." Discord replied as he watched as all the animated things started to act up not only to Rainbow Dash.

"There's something fishy going on," Twilight said before the soup tureen spat at her covering her with soup.  
Fluttershy turned to Discord, "Discord?" she asked not unlike a scolding parent.

Discord crossed his arms like a defensive child. "Well, it's hardly my fault if the soup tureen finds the term "something fishy" to be offensive." Fluttershy raised an eyebrow unconvinced. Discord sighed and snapped his fingers on the whole mess was cleared, aside from the mess on the dresses of the girls.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Fluttershy! Can't you see what he's done? He was playing innocently with you so you'll never agree to use the Elements of Harmony against him!" she accused Discord pointing at him as her Element started to glow as she stood up.

"Oh, well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Discord asked as he snapped his fingers cleaning the rest of the mess, all the while fanning being hurt by Rainbow Dash's word.

"You see what I'm saying, right, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked before she sat back down as her Element stopped glowing.

Fluttershy looked around the room, she knew Discord was, in fact, having some fun at her friends' expense, but it was clear to her that he was trying, he was the embodiment of chaos after all and trickery and having fun was in his nature, but everyone had written him off, forgetting that Chaos and Evil are not the same things. "You know what I see? I see that Discord's far from perfect, but I also see none of you giving him a chance!" Rainbow Dash and the others had to acknowledge that it was true as they dipped their heads. "Discord, may I ask you a few things?"

"Certainly," Discord answered.

"When you said we had a request for beating you, was it only one request for all of us or one for each of us?" Fluttershy asked. Everyone, even the animals, was taken aback.

"I never really thought about it." Discord answered.

"Well, don't you think that only request for all six of us is not just. We six might be friends, but we each have our own opinions and we each might need your talents but might never be able to agree." Fluttershy suggested. No seemed to notice the small smile on Fluttershy's face as Chaos' avatar was in thought.

After a second, he held out his hand as if he was making a deal. "Well, Fluttershy you drove a hard bargain. But I agree, one request for each of the six of you a request which I am bound to both the letter and the spirit of it." Discord said.

"Pinkie Promise it." Pinkie said while she was still petting the gravy boat.

"Um…"

"Just repeat after me," Fluttershy then started the ritual in question. "Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

Discord then started the ritual, "Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Discord completed the ritual a yellow party balloon appeared as he finished. Everyone was surprised to see that. "Must because of the Elements," Discord rationed after some thought. "So what is your request?"

"Will you be my friend?" Fluttershy closed her eyes and had a big ear to ear closed mouth smile.

Discord was taken aback as he sat down on the couch, as he processed everything. "You played me like a fiddle." Turned his gaze back to Fluttershy as he transformed into a fiddle and its bow hovering where he sat.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, you just accomplished something you never thought you could for a long time."

"What's that?" the Erisadies asked as he took his new human form.

Smiling, Fluttershy hugged Discord, "You made a friend."

Discord could only smile with tears started to form as he returned the hug.

"Still don't trust him?" Rainbow Dash asked everyone as they watched on. Everyone nodded. "Same here." Everyone turned to Angel. "Truce still in play?" Rainbow Dash asked the bunny. The rabbit nodded his head. "Can I get that in writing?" Angel sighed as he hopped over to a desk and started writing out the deal between them.

It was two days after Discord actually started to be reformed as they all were having a picnic in town. "All right, Discord's reformation is still a long way off," Fluttershy stated bluntly.

Discord was going to counter, but he knew better. "Fair enough. So, what do you plan for the next step?"

"That would be giving you a chance to show you are on the path of your own volition." Celestia then appeared right in front of the group.

Everyone was taken slightly aback, even Discord. "Well KK, you are just full of surprises."

"Oh Disco, you're nine riots and three-fourths." Celestia giggled a little. It was if she was talking to a very old friend.

"KK? Disco?" Twilight asked between the two.

"We have a history, Twilight." Celestia turned from her apprentice to the druid. "So Fluttershy, what are your findings?"

Fluttershy took hold of Discord's hand. "Go on, say what you've learned." Fluttershy gently prodded Discord.

The Avatar of Chaos gave a slight sigh as he closed his eyes, "Friendship is magic." He opened his eyes and looked at Celestia pleadingly, hoping he would not be turned back to stone.

Everyone but Fluttershy looked at each other, sharing the same thought, but no one was sure who would voice it. "Well, that was … forced." Celestia put to words everyone's thoughts. "But I think Discord's path is clear ahead for him. You have done well, Fluttershy." Celestia turned to Fluttershy. "I am proud of you." She then turned back to Discord, "Now Discord, I think you have some pent off chaos you need to sew. How about a prank off? I name the person you prank and after you successfully prank them, you name the person I am to prank and we go from there for five pranks a piece."

Discord could barely contain his excitement. "Oww, this is going to fun."

"I hope so, Luna doesn't seem to get the game and Cadance is all the way in the Crystal Mountains and her pranks are so~ lame~. Whoopie cushions are so last millennia~. But let's go elsewhere to conspire. Bye girls." Celestia winked as she finished as she and Discord started to laugh.

The two then teleported away, "So Trollesita is a thing…" Rarity commented in utter befuddlement as she and everyone else turned to Twilight. The princess's apprentice had fainted as if her brain just turned off to preserve itself, her eyes seemed to become black spirals. "Looks like the princess broke Twilight, again."

"I go to Chantalot and get Mrs. Velvet and/or Mr. Light." Rainbow Dash then flew off.

"I don't think my usually smelling salts are going to work for this one. I got to get my ultra-special blend." Pinkie then skipped in the direction of Sugarcube Corner.

"Ah'll carry her back to the library." Applejack picked Twilight and placed her on the right shoulder and headed towards the Golden Oak, Rarity with her.

Fluttershy smiled, "I made a new friend." She started back to her cottage. "Yay," she was so proud of herself.


End file.
